Vocaloid Crypton Academy
by Kaede Hoshizora
Summary: Baca dulu ceritanya, jangan liat summary sama genre doang! /Chapter 7: Date With Len? (Part 2) /Summary: Len dan Rin pergi kencan, ditambah Kaito dan Miku, dan satu anak kecil bernama Shirasagi. /Khusus chap ini maaf ya kalau gak bagus :)
1. Awal Cerita Dimulai Dengan Telatnya Rin

**Vocaloid Crypton Academy**

**By: Kaede Hoshizora**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**Kae: ini adalah fic pertamaku di Vocaloid!**

**Len: siapa yang nanya?**

**Kae: *pundung***

**Rin: Len, kalau kamu buat Kae ngambek, dia gak bakal buat ceritanya -_-"**

**Len: maaf, Kae. *membungkuk***

**Kae: gapapa. Gitta, bacakan disclaimer. Miku, kamu yang bacakan warning. Chihiro, kamu bacakan genrenya. Len, bacakan tambahannya.**

**Gitta Kenangasari/Gitta (my OC): " Disclaimer: Master tidak pernah dan tidak akan memiliki Vocaloid. Jika Master punya Vocaloid, dunia akan kiamat (?). Master hanya punya cerita ini dan OC (termasuk aku) setianya."**

**Miku: "Warning: gaje, OOC, tanpa EYD, gak lucu, aneh, buat sampah di fandom Vocaloid, bahasa gaul, bahasa Inggris, bahasa ngaco, cerita agak berantakan, dan sebangsanya."**

**Kosaka Chihiro (minjem dari fandom sebelah): " Genre: School Life, Fantasy, Humor, Slice of Life, Friendship, Romance." Kae, udah, tuh. *balik ke fandom-nya***

**Len: "Tambahan: hanya OC yang berhak memanggil Author dengan sebutan Master, dan kita hanya bisa memanggilnya Kae atau Author. Jangan manggil dia BakAuthor, karena dia pinter, dan dia tidak suka dipanggil begitu. | Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan nama tempat, codename, nama lengkap, dsb."**

**Kaito: oh, ya, disini Rin dan Len bukan kembar. Mereka adalah teman masa kecil.**

**Kae: Tentang kata-kata:**

**-(Abc): orang yg baru dimunculkan, istilah2 baru, dan bahasa asing selain Indonesia & Inggris (biasanya bahasa Jepang 0.0)**

**-(**Abc**)**: **perkataan biasa**

-**(**_Abc_**)**: **pikiran dan pembicaraan di telepon**

-**(_Abc_)**: **suara spiker** **(?) dan khusus kata ****_codename_**

**Kae: saa, let's begin!**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awal Cerita Dimulai Dengan Keterlambatan Rin (?)**

"Haaah... Haaah..."

Suara napas monster jeruk kalimantan (?) [Rin: *lindes Kae pake roadroller*] , salah, maksudnya **Karine Rin**, terdengar sangat jelas. Dia berlari ke sekolah dalam keadaan terburu-buru. Rin mengutuki dirinya dalam hati, mengapa dia tidak menyetel alarm pada jam rongsokan(?)nya. Sekarang dia terlambat, dan dia hanya sempat memakan satu buah roti rebus dengan selai jeruk. [Kae: roti rebus? Emangnya enak? XD]

* * *

**VCA ID **

**Nama: Karine Rin**

**Kelas: 2-G**

**_Codename_****: Sweet Orange**

**TTL: di rumah jeruk, aku suwer!**

**Alamat: di sebelah rumah Len-kun :3**

**Pekerjaan: murid, dan satu pekerjaan yang sangat rahasia. **

**Barang kesukaan: jeruk, apalagi kalau yang manis :3**

**Kekuatan: tanya sama orangtuaku, dong! Bercanda. :D**

**Motto: "Listrik dan air akan membentuk uap yang indah." **[Kae: ini **hint **kekuatan Rin, lho! :D]

* * *

Setibanya di kelas 2-C, Rin segera membanting pintu kelasnya yang malang karena sering dibanting dan sudah lapuk (?). Teman-teman seperjuangannya (?) dan wali kelasnya menatapnya.

"Meiko-**sensei**, maaf, saya terlambat." kata Rin sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Karine, pelajaran baru saja dimulai." **Sakine Meiko-sensei** mengangguk sambil meminum **sake**-nya. [Kae: minum mulu #digetokbotolsakesamaMeiko]

* * *

**VCA ID **

**Nama: Sakine Meiko**

**_Codename_****: Sake Drinker **[Gakupo: lah?]

**TTL: Monday, 12 January 18XX **[Kae: aku ngasal ._. ]

**Alamat: yang penting rumahnya kyk rumah tradisional Inggris! **(?)

**Pekerjaan: Guru (wali kelas)**

**Barang kesukaan: botol sake dan cawan sake.**

**Kekuatan: ngebunuh orang pake botol sake kosong. **[Aiko: *ketakutan*]

**Motto: Sake rasa biasa adalah sake terbaik! *hik***

* * *

Rin segera duduk di kursinya, di sebelah **Kagamine Len**, teman masa kecilnya. Sambil mengeluarkan bukunya, Rin hanya menatap Len yang sedang menggambar orang. Orang tersebut terlihat seperti gambar KW 10.000(?). [Kae: oi, bocah shota, gambarmu jelek banget. | Len: AKU BUKAN BOCAH SHOTA! *sumpel mulut Kae pake pisang*]

* * *

**VCA ID**

**Nama: Kagamine Len**

**Kelas: 2-G**

**_Codename_****: Kind Banana **[Kae: kalau aku tulis Shota Banana, aku bakal digilas Len... *ngeri*]

**TTL: di rumah sakit, pada hari yang sama dengan lahirnya Rin :D**

**Alamat: di sebelah rumahnya Rin.**

**Pekerjaan: murid dan mata-mata.**

**Barang kesukaan: pisang :D**

**Kekuatan: bisa menetralisikan kekuatan orang lain. **[Kae: anggep aja kayak Imagine Breaker. Kamijou Touma (orang fandom sebelah): emang aku seterkenal itu ya? u.u]

**Motto: "Aku suka pisang! Itu aja mottonya." **[Rin: aneh pake kata banget .-.]

* * *

Len balas menatap Rin: "Kenapa kamu melihatku?"

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya memerah, "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

Kemudian Len dan Rin memperhatikan penjelasan guru selama pelajaran berlangsung.

* * *

**(~'-')~ ~( '-' )~ ~('-'~)**

* * *

**Hanabi Mijikai/Hanabi** (my another OC): oke, saya akan jelaskan tentang sekolah ini, karena Master malas membacakannya. **Vocaloid Crypton Academy** atau **VCA** adalah sebuah sekolah elit yang terletak di **Yamaha City**(?). Tingkatan pendidikannya dimulai dari TK sampai Universitas [Kae: mantep amat! | Miku: 'kan Author yang buat. | Kae: oh iya ya *amnesia sesaat* | Miku: *sweatdrop*]. SMA di sekolah ini memiliki suatu rahasia yang sangaaaaaatttt rahasia, tetaaaaaaap rahasia, dan selamaaaaannyaaaa rahasia (?). Rahasia itu adalah kelas yang spesial, kelas 2-G.

Normalnya, tiap tingkatan memiliki 6 kelas. Tetapi, hanya kelas 2-G yang menjadi kelas ketujuh di SMA VCA. Kelas 2-G adalah kelas tempat untuk menampung orang-orang di sekolah yang memiliki kekuatan spesial di luar akal sehat [Gumi: emang kalau akalnya sakit gimana? | Kae: mana ada akal sakit, Nona Wortel. | Gumi: *ngambek*].

Hanya 20 orang yang beruntung untuk masuk ke kelas 2-G. Dan Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, Teto, & Gumi adalah segelintir dari 20 orang tersebut. VCA memperbolehkan guru-guru, administrator sekolah, bahkan (Otaku) kepsek, dan siswa-siswi mereka untuk membuat **_codename_** untuk mereka (baca: semua orang yg tadi saya sebut) sendiri. Nah, ayo kita tengok **_codename_** mereka masing-masing:

* * *

**Kagamine Len**: Kind Banana [Len: masih ada orang baik di dunia ini, huft... (-/\-) ]

* * *

**Karine Rin**: Sweet Orange [Rin: yaaay! #disumpel mulutnya pake jeruk]

* * *

**Hatsune Miku**: Negi Princess [Kae: negi mulu pikirannya... (-_-") ]

* * *

**Shion Kaito**: Ice Cream Master [Aiko: gak salah nih **_codename_**-nya? ._. ]

* * *

**Kamui Gakupo**: Eggplant Katana [Christa: aneh... *sweatdrop*]

* * *

**Megurine Luka**: Tuna Diva [Kae: jangan komen, atau... #dilempartunabusuksamaLuka]

* * *

**Kasane Teto**: Red-haired Fira [Teto: nama saya Teto, bukan Fira ._. ]

* * *

**Megpoid Gumi**: Miss Carrot [Kae: makanya saya manggil dia Nona Wortel tadi XD]

* * *

Kae: nah, sisa murid kelas 2-G, kita akan sibak identitasnya satu-persatu ***evilsmirk***

* * *

**(~'-')~ ~( '-' )~ ~('-'~)**

* * *

**Skip Time**

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, para siswa-siswi SMA VCA segera keluar kelas, kecuali Rin dan Len. Kenapa mereka berdua saja di kelas? Mau PDKT [RinLen: #hajarKae]? Bukan, karena Rin sedang membaca novel dan Len sedang makan siang. Ternyata bukan hanya mereka berdua di kelas. [Kae: *nengok ke pintu kelas*]

Miku, Luka, dan kawan-kawan mereka sedang mengintip mereka dari balik pintu kelas. "Ayo, Luka, kita buat mereka semakin dekat agar Rin nantinya bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Len," bisik Miku. Luka mengangguk. Lalu **Akita Neru** kembali dari gudang, membawa sebuah kain putih.

* * *

**VCA ID **

**Name: Akita Neru**

**Kelas: 2-A**

**_Codename_****: Handphone Lover **[Gitta: lah, pecinta HP. Segitunya sama HP –" ]

**TTL: di abad 22, puas!? **[Kae: berarti Neru adalah manusia penjelajah waktu, dong :o]

**Alamat: di akun Akita Neru di LINE (?) **

**Barang kesukaan: HP! :3  
**

**Kekuatan: rahasia banget~ :p**

**Motto: "Walau HP-ku rusak, aku selalu punya uang untuk membeli yang baru!" **[Hanabi: lah, mottonya aneh ._. ]

* * *

Neru lalu memakai kain itu dengan dibantu teman2nya sehingga dia terlihat sebagai pocong. [Neru: habis ini, kubantai kau, Author! Kae: *kabur*] Lalu Neru masuk ke kelas dengan menyamar sebagai pocong. Rin yang memang takut hantu segera meloncat ke samping Len dan memeluk lengan kanannya. Wajah Len memerah. Neru terus menakut-nakuti mereka sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

Neru/pocong tukang main HP [Neru: woi! Mana ada pocong main HP! *protes*] segera pergi. Rin melepaskan diri dari pelukannya di lengan Len. "Ma, maaf, Len-**kun**," wajah Rin semerah tomat matang sekarang. Len membalas, "Uh, tidak apa-apa, Rin."

* * *

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari spiker(?) sekolah:

**_"Ehem, tes...tes...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, ..., 100_**(?)**_, ..." _**suara spiker(?) tersebut kontan membuat murid-murid 1 sekolah hanya bisa **sweatdrop. ** [Christa: itu mau ngitung atau mau ngomong? ***sweatdrop***] Mereka kenal dengan suara feminin itu. Suara itu adalah suara Otaku Kepsek yang sangat baik [Len: baik dari Hongkong! *kesel*]. Beneran, Otaku Kepsek itu cewek, tau.

**_"Maaf, untuk seluruh siswa-siswi TK-SMA, hari ini ada rapat guru yang sangat mengganggu waktu belajar kalian, jadi kalian dipersilahkan untuk pulang lebih awal. Dan dua hari lagi ada tes tentang pengetahuan umum. Jadi, kalian harus belajar sekeras-kerasnya_**(?)**_. Yang tidak masuk pada hari tes, saya akan datangi rumahnya lalu tarik murid tersebut ke sekolah _**[Rin: maksa amat ya kepseknya]**_. Sekian, terima kasih. _**

**_Tertanda,_**

**_Rainbow Crystal, the Female Principal"_**

* * *

[Kae: iya, **Rainbow Crystal** itu **_codename_**-nya si Otaku Kepsek, saya suwer!]

Seluruh kelas langsung hening berjamaah(?).

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Empat detik...

Lima detik...

"HOREEE! KITA BOLEH PULANG LEBIH AWAL!"

"UNTUNG AKU BAWA HP SAMA UANG!"

"LAH? BUAT APA?"

"BUAT KE MALL DONG!"

"AKU IKUT!"

"WOI, KITA PULANG BARENG, YUK!"

[NB: ini suaranya anak kelas 2-G XD]

* * *

Seluruh kelas langsung ribut dan grasak-grusuk(?) gaje. Ada yang sedang tiup terompet Tahun Baru(?), ada yang sedang naik ke atap(?), malah ada yang udah lari kayak cheetah(?) buat sampai ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Rin hanya pasang muka anteng, sambil menghitamkan (lah?) dan melumpuhkan (?) seluruh murid di kelasnya dengan kekuatannya. [Miku: kamu serem amat, Rin, ½ Tsundere dan ½ Yandere.]

Tentu saja Len terluput, karena ia memakai kekuatannya untuk memblokir serangan Rin. Rin lalu keluar kelas dengan menarik tangan Len. "Ayo kita pulang," kata Rin sambil tersenyum. Len hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Rin pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

**~TBC~**

[NB: ini bukan nama penyakit, **baka**! -_- ]

* * *

**Kae: gaje banget kan?**

**Rin: ...gaje banget.**

**Kae: *nangis di pojokan***

**Izu (adik Kae): woi! Jangan buat cece gw nangis! Atau... *nyiapin kapak***

**All Vocaloid: *kabur***

**All OC: *sweatdrop***

**Kae: *habis nangis* Please Read and Review (R&R) minna!**

**Maria: kalau Master tidak dapat Review kurang dari 3 atau 5, dia gak bakal lanjutkan ceritanya (nada emotionless)**

**Kae: Mind to Review?**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**Keep, Continue, or Delete? *smirk***

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Murid Baru Di Kelas 2-G

**Vocaloid Crypton Academy**

**By: Kaede Hoshizora**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**Kae: well, udah chap 2, dan Review sampe 6!? O.O**

**Tei: balas review dong, Author-san~ **

**Kae: Tei, kamu kan Utau O.O #digeplak Tei **

**Mayu: Author berisik~ *bawa kapak***

**Kae: jangan bunuh aku OAO, iya, aku mau balas review, nih -_-**

* * *

**Yukirin 'Nyaa' Kagamine**

**Omedetou! XD**

**(nge-tos sama Nyaa-nyan)**

**Wah, aku lebih beruntung daripada Nyaa-nyan(?), ya :o**

**Nanti lanjutin ceritanya ya! XD**

**Boleh2 aja follow :3**

**[Rebecca Duskmoon/Rebecca: nanti boleh aku ajak Yuko jalan2 gak?]**

* * *

**Nanami Haruka**

**Emang sengaja aku buat gaje XD #ditamparRin**

**Saya cuma ngarang TTL-nya Meiko, lho XD**

**Oke, salam kenal, Ruka-san ****J**

**Ini udah update~**

**[Rinne Duskmoon/Rinne: jangan lupa liat OC-nya juga! :D]**

* * *

**Cyber Keju-ma**

**Wah, kerjaannya Keju-ma rusuh mulu #dilempar ke laut**

**Gaje mah gapapa XD**

**Ane typo atau gak, itu bukan urusan OC saya XD #ditabok**

**Saya emang Author baru di fandom Vocaloid, tapi soal akun, itu udah lama XDv**

**Virus gaje? Saya udah kena, tuh. XD**

**[Rachel Duskmoon/Rachel: main sama aku, yuk XD]**

* * *

**Xx-RedSky-Dragneel-xX**

**Ga niat amat XDv**

**Ini udah update~**

**[Amaru Midoriyama/Amaru: *nyeret Dragneel-san* | Kae: *jitak Amaru*]**

* * *

**Kuro Rei-chan**

**Hello Rei-chan, aku penggemarmu, lho! XD**

**Kalau mirip2, maaf, karena saya emang maunya buat sekolah dengan sistem begitu :D **

**Bagus? Makasih :D**

**Saya nggak mau munculin Gakuko/Miki/Zunko/Piko/Yuki, karena males, tapi saya akan sebutkan nama Mikuo, kok -3-**

**Ini udah update~ **

**[Hideto Sakamori/Hideto: aku juga fansmu, Rei! :3]**

* * *

**Shira Nagisa Rire**

**Ini udah update~**

* * *

**Kae: udah, tuh. Woi, "Milk Chocolate Hair Sisters", sejak kapan kalian nongol?**

**Rebecca/Rachel/Rinne: 'kan kita OC baru Master. :3**

**Kae: dan, Amaru, Hideto, saya nggak manggil kalian, deh. -_-**

**Amaru/Hideto: maaf. :D**

**Kae: owkeh, bacain disclaimer, warning, sama tambahan. Para karakter Vocaloid soalnya lagi pada mau siap2 main. (emangnya drama?)**

**Rachel: "Disclaimer: Master tidak punya Vocaloid, Master hanya punya cerita dan OC-OC tersayangnya."**

**Kae: "Warning: ini gaje, OOC, nggak typo(?), banyak OC saya nyasar, tanpa EYD, bahasa gaul, bahasa Inggris, bahasa ngaco, cerita berantakan, dll."**

**Rinne: "Tambahan: saya bukan Rinne Sonogami dari Date A Live, saya OC resmi punya Master, dan saya nggak Tsundere [Kae: weleh weleh XD #dilemparRinne]. | Hanya OC yang berhak manggil Master "Master". Karakter Vocaloid harus manggil dia Author. Jangan manggil dia BakAuthor karena nanti Master bakal pinjem kapaknya Izu(?). | Bakal ada Izumi Motoyama, nama akun FanFiction-nya adik Author. Dia juga cewek."**

**Amaru: Susunan kata-kata:**

**-(Abc): orang yg baru dimunculkan, istilah baru, dan bahasa asing selain bahasa Indonesia**

**-(**Abc**)**: **perkataan biasa dan narasi**

**-(**_Abc_**): pikiran dan pembicaraan di telepon**

**-(****_Abc_****): khusus kata ****_codename _****(kalau ada)**

**Rebecca: ada yang tau kekuatan Rin? Dan kekuatan Len? Kalau tau, kekuatan mereka itu milik siapa? Bales di review ya~ (Hint: To Aru Majutsu no Index)**

**Kae: saa, let's begin!**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Murid Baru Di Kelas 2-G**

Setelah Len pulang dan Rin sampai di rumahnya yang tercinta(?), dia langsung menghempaskan dirinya [Kae: emang badan bisa dihempas? | Rin: diem aja deh Author! -_-] di kasur kesayangannya yang bermotif jeruk purut(?) [Len: WTF! *disumpel sama Kae*] .

Woi, kok Len malah ikut-ikutan, sih? -_-

[Kae: *bakar pisangnya Len* | Len: *nangis sesenggukan*]

Itu akibatnya kalo udah pulang, tapi nyasar di rumah Rin! :p

* * *

"Toooooeeeeettttt... Tooooooeeeeetttt...(?)"

Itu suara telepon apa suara mobil gaje lagi klakson-klaksonan di tengah macet? #dibakar Rin

* * *

Rin segera mengangkat telepon tak bermutu(?) itu.

"_Moshi-moshi?_" panggil Rin.

"_Halo, teman lama!_" sahut suara dari seberang.

"_Ini siapa?_"

"_Weh, gw salah sambung._"

* * *

Rin ngambek sambil menutup telepon itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping(?). Amarahnya membakar dirinya(?) hingga mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tubuhnya, yang mampu membuat orang menghitam #ditabok.

* * *

"Tooooooeeeeettttt... Toooooeeeeetttt...(?)"

[Kae: masih jalan teleponnya? Entahlah. XD]

* * *

Ternyata itu suara mobil di dekat rumah Rin yang terjebak kemacetan #gubrak.

* * *

"Triniiiingggg... Triniiiinggg..."

[Rebecca: ini suara peri muncul ato apa? XD]

Ternyata itu adalah suara telepon genggam Rin. Rin pun membuka telepon genggamnya dan menemukan nomor telepon yang tak dikenal. Rin segera mengangkat panggilan pesawat(?) tersebut. [Rin: dasar **Baka**! Emang gw mau naik pesawat apa? | Kae: gomen, Rin *sembah syukur(?)*]

* * *

"_Moshi-moshi?_"

"_Halo?_"

"_Ini siapa?_"

"_Aku Izumi Motoyama atau Izu, adik Author._"

"_Lalu? Kok bisa dapet nomorku?_"

"_Kemaren aku minta sama Len._" [Kae: Izu, keterlaluan kau, aku juga mau =="]

_Len no baka_... pikir Rin marah.

"_Aku bakal jadi murid baru di kelasmu bersama dengan seseorang._" Lanjut Izu.

"_Siapakah 'seseorang' itu?_"

"_Entahlah, aku juga tak tau. Sayonara_*_._"

"_Oi, sayonara juga :3_"

* * *

Karena hari sudah sore [Len: lah? Cepet amat? | Kae: biarin :p], Rin bergegas untuk mandi dan mengganti baju sekolah dengan piyama favoritnya yang bergambar jeruk nipis(?). Setelah berpakaian, dia segera membuka _website _untuk _chatting _favoritnya. Rin segera _log in _dan ber-_chatting _ria.

* * *

**18.35**

**(Rin_CuteOrange) telah login.**

**18.35**

**(Miku_NegiLover) telah login.**

**18.36**

**(Miku_NegiLover): Halo, Rin-chan! :3**

**18.36**

**(Rin_CuteOrange): halo juga, Miku-chan! X3**

**18.36**

**(Len_SweetBanana) telah login.**

**18.37**

**(Len_SweetBanana): halo, Rin, halo, Miku.**

**18.37**

**(Rin_CuteOrange): halo, Len-kun. Kau sedang apa?**

**18.39**

**(Len_SweetBanana): lagi ****_chatting _****sambil nonton anime Danganronpa [Kae: inilah yang saya lakukan kala mengetik ini. XD]**

**18.40**

**(Miku_NegiLover): wah, anime itu, 'kan seru**

**18.41**

**(Rin_CuteOrange): aku setuju sama Miku-chan :D**

**18.42**

**(Miku_NegiLover): ups, aku dipanggil Mikuo-nii, bye-bye [Kae: ini katanya Chihiro pas mau pulang ke Keima di TWGOK season 3 TTATT]**

**18.42**

**(Rin_Cute Orange): bye-bye, Miku-chan :3**

**18.43**

**(Miku_NegiLover) telah logoff.**

**18.43**

**(Len_SweetBanana): wah, cuma kita berdua aja, ya *smirk***

**18.43**

**(Rin_CuteOrange): maaf, tapi aku juga mau belajar, aku logoff dulu, tapi tadi aku ditelpon orang, katanya besok dia bakal nongol(?) di kelas 2-G bersama satu orang lagi**

**18.44**

**(Len_SweetBanana): maaf, lagi keseruan nonton adegan sadisnya Danganronpa. Oke, logoff sana, katanya besok aku juga bakal ketemu dua orang itu**

**18.44**

**(Rin_CuteOrange): oke, makasih, Len-kun.**

**18.45**

**(Rin_Cute Orange) telah logoff.**

* * *

"Haah, capek..." keluh Rin setelah mematikan laptopnya. Sekarang dia sedang tepar(?) di tempat tidur, dan tiba-tiba membuka kancing piyamanya satu-satu, lalu membuka seluruh pakaiannya, lalu... WOI! SALAH NARASI INI!

[Kae: *ngebunuh Kaito karena dialah yang memberikannya pada saya* | Kaito: *kabor* | Kae: *ngejer Kaito*]

* * *

**-Take 101, Action!-**

Rin sedang tepar(?) di tempat tidurnya, lalu tiba-tiba dia menyalakan AC, lalu membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan melakukan... WOI! SALAH NARASI LAGI! :O

[Kae: *kali ini ngebunuh Gakupo* | Gakupo: AMPUNI SAYA AUTHOR-SAMA!]

* * *

**-Take 219, Action!-**

Rin sedang tepar(?) di tempat tidurnya, lalu tiba-tiba dia menyalakan AC, lalu membaca buku kesukaannya, Sherlock Holmes-The Hound Of Baskerville [Kae: saya mau novel itu! *nangis*].

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Rin segera menggosok gigi, masuk ke kamarnya, berselimut, berdoa, lalu tertidur sampai alarm menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi (XD).

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Rin terbangun. Lalu dia melakukan semua aktivitas harian, termasuk makan sereal Ko**cru**h sebagai sarapan [Kae: udah bosen makan roti rebus? | Rin: bosen banget, basah mulu rotinya].

Rin segera pergi ke sekolah (tentunya memakai seragam), lalu masuk kelasnya.

* * *

**Ting Tong Teng Tong**

Bel kelas berbunyi. Semua murid segera masuk ke kelas. Bila ada yang terlambat silahkan(?) berdiri di luar kelas (XD). Meiko-senpai masuk ke kelas 2-G dan berkata, " Selamat pagi anak-anak tersayangku. Kali ini kita mempunyai 2 murid baru. Silahkan masuk."

Dua orang murid, keduanya perempuan, segera masuk ke kelas spesial(?) itu. Seluruh murid terkejut bukan karena Izumi yang cantik [Kae: *hoek* | Izu: *marah ke kakaknya* | Kae: *kabor*], melainkan karena murid baru yang satu lagi. Dia adalah...

"Ka, ka, kamu itu 'kan... Kairi Minamoto!?"

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Kae: yang gak tau Kairi siapa, cari di profil saya XD /ditebas **

**Rebecca: yang tau apa dan siapa yang memiliki kekuatan Rin dan Len, silahkan tulis di review. Pertanyaan ada di atas.**

**Kae: hadiahnya... fic request! (tapi jangan genre angst sama tragedy)**

**Rin: yang gak review, Author gak mau kasih tau siapa itu Kairi. XD**

**Kae: Mind to R&R?**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Murid Baru Dan Truth Or Dare!

**Vocaloid Crypton Academy**

**By: Kaede Hoshizora**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**Kae: nah, tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo(?), langsung aja kita bales review ;)**

* * *

**Kuro Rei-chan**

**Wah, makasih udah bilang kocak XD**

**Kekuatan Len itu bukan kyk Eucliwood Hellscythe, kalau mau tau tengok aja Kamijou Touma (orang fandom To Aru Majutsu no Index) [Touma: ada yang manggil saya?]**

**Kekuatan Rin itu listrik, neng XD**

**Kairi itu pen-name-nya Rachel-ku tersayang :3 #ditabok Rachel**

**Ini udah apdet(?)**

* * *

**Xx-RedSky-Dragneel-xX**

**Woi, orang nyasar tuh #digeplak**

**Pilih antara listrik sama api XD**

**Kalau kekuatan Len, tengok balasanku ke review-nya Kuro Rei-chan**

**Udah apdet(?) nih :D**

* * *

**Shira Nagisa Rire**

**Makasih :3**

**Tapi review jangan pelit kata dong :D**

**Ini udah apdet(?)**

* * *

**CindyTKJ28 (Guest)**

**Maaf kalo nggak ngerti **

**Itu emang main rahasia-rahasiaan, kalo mau tau tengok balasanku ke reviewnya Kuro Rei-chan, ok? ;)**

**Ok, aku follow kamu nanti pake Brigitta_A :3**

**Sayonara, sampai berjumpa lagi (?)**

* * *

**Kagamine laras (Guest)**

**Makasih udah dibilang ngakak XD**

**Ga mungkiiiinnnn, karena yang satu adikku dan yang satu lagi OC-ku yang sudah menyukai orang lain~ (tengok di my bio)**

**Ini udah apdet(?) pake listriknya Rin XD**

* * *

**Kae: karena aku nggak suka buat pembaca bosen menunggu paket kilat(?) ceritaku, maka aku cepet2 apdet aja :p**

**Rin: pikirin sekolahmu tuh Author -_-**

**Kae: woi, aku 'kan cuma punya 2 PR -_-**

**Len: tapi, kok suasana hatimu buruk, sih? .-.**

**Kae: aku lagi sedih karena guru Matematika-ku mau pindah TTATT**

**Miku: dan?**

**Kae: lagi-lagi aku diledek temen yg nakal itu, nasib ya jadi orang jelek TTATT**

**Rebecca: *menenangkan Kae***

**Rinne: karena Master lagi sama Rebecca, aku yang bagikan tugas. Misaka-san, sini. **

**Misaka Mikoto (orang fandom Index): ada apa, Duskmoon-san?**

**Rinne: baca disclaimer, dong. Chocolat, sini.**

**Chocolat (orang fandom NouCome): fumyu?**

**Rinne: baca warning. Aku akan baca tambahan. Kaito akan baca keterangan kata.**

**Mikoto: "Disclaimer: Hoshizora-san tidak punya Vocaloid. Jika Hoshizora-san punya Vocaloid, dia sekarang udah jadi Author paling kondang(?) di fandom Vocaloid. Hoshizora-san hanya punya cerita ini dan OC-nya. Dia juga tidak punya karakter2 anime yang berpartisipasi(?) dalam cerita ini." **

**Chocolat: "Warning: cerita gaje, tanpa EYD~ banyak OC dan karakter anime nyasar~ berantakan, OOC, nggak typo(?), bahasa Inggris, bahasa gaul, gak lucu, aneh~ buat sampah di fandom Vocaloid dll~ fumyu~"**

**Rinne: "Tambahan: Aku bukan Tsundere! #digeplak | Master punya pemberitahuan dadakan di bawah | Jika ada kemiripan dengan fict-nya Yami Nova atau siapapun, itu karena Master maunya begitu #disumpel mulutnya pake lilin(?)."**

**Kae: *sudah tenang* aku akan beritahu kalo ****_codename_****-nya Otaku Kepsek itu diganti menjadi Rainbow Crystal karena lebih keren #dilempar. Dan jika ID murid ditampilkan, saya sudah menambahkan kelas. [Kae: BUKAN KELAS YG DI TAKSONOMI ITU! #capslock jebol |Rachel: *speechless*]**

**Kaito: Tentang kata-kata: **

**-(Abc): orang yg baru dimunculkan, istilah baru, dan bahasa selain bahasa Indonesia. [Reito Sakamori/Reito: yg penting bukan bahasa Mars(?) ato bahasa Venus(?)]**

**-(**Abc**): perkataan biasa**

**-(**_Abc_**): pikiran dan perkataan di telepon**

**-(****_Abc_****): khusus kata ****_codename_**** kalo ada**

**Kae: kyknya gak ada yang dapet fic request. XD**

**Kae: saa, let's begin!**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Murid Baru Dan Truth Or Dare!**

"Ka, ka, kamu itu 'kan... **Kairi Minamoto**!?" [Amaru: disini keliatan latahnya XD]

Murid-murid terkejut melihat penulis novel yang sangat(?) **bestseller **tersebut. Kairi hanya tenang dan melanjutkan(?) perkenalannya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, nama saya Kairi Minamoto. Tapi itu hanya nama pena. Nama asli saya adalah **Rachel Duskmoon** [Kae: cari di profil saya yang super(?) lengkap #dijitak]. Saya sebelumnya sekolah di St. Benedictus Academy sebelum pindah ke sini [Kae: ini hanya pura-pura. Rachel masih sekolah di St. Benedictus, kok :3]. Kakak dan adik saya masih di sana. Saya disuruh pindah ke sini karena saya mempunyai kekuatan spesial. Tolong jaga rahasia nama saya, karena jika ketahuan, saya akan dikerubungi(?) fans novelku." Jelas Kairi panjang kali lebar kali tinggi = rumus balok(?) sambil tersenyum manis.

Murid2 laki-laki (kecuali Len dan Kaito) langsung **speechless **dan tewas karena mimisan di tempat. Sementara murid2 perempuan hanya bisa cengo liat murid2 laki-lakinya. XD

* * *

**VCA ID**

**Nama: Rachel Duskmoon/Kairi Minamoto**

**Kelas: 2-G**

**_Codename_****: Bookworm Writer **[Kae: Rachel itu suka baca buku :D]

**TTL: di Edelweiss Valley, dunia khusus para human android.**

**Alamat: di rumah Hideto-kun. **[Hideto: kenapa ungkit2 aku? TTATT]

**Pekerjaan: murid dan penulis novel**

**Barang kesukaan: buku, pena, dan brownies cokelat buatan Rebecca-nee**

**Kekuatan: aku tidak tahu, tapi Rebecca-nee dan Rinne-chan berkata kalau kekuatanku itu sangat spesial, dan aku akan mengetahuinya kapan-kapan.**

**Motto: "Jangan mengaturku seenaknya. Walau aku human android, aku juga punya hati manusia."**

* * *

Sementara Izumi yang sudah kesal karena dikacangin [Len: kacang mahal! | Kae: *nyumpel mulut Len pake kue pisang*], langsung memperkenalkan dirinya kepada kelas 2-G, setelah Rachel memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Halo, namaku **Izumi Motoyama**, atau kalian bisa panggil Izumi. Aku adalah adik Kae-neechan, yaitu Author cerita ini. Aku dipindah ke sini karena Nee-chan yang mau, padahal aku tidak tau aku punya kekuatan atau tidak (Kae digampar sama Izu). Dan Ai Astin-san (orang fandom Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi) juga terus memaksaku. Jadi, aku akhirnya pindah ke sini. **Arigatou**." Kata Izumi singkat, padat, dan jelas (?).

* * *

**VCA ID**

**Nama: Izumi Motoyama**

**Kelas: 2-G**

**_Codename_****: Loving Marina **[Kae: Marina itu nama bonekanya XD #ditabok Izu]

**TTL: di rumah sakit**

**Alamat: tinggal sama Nee-chan**

**Pekerjaan: murid biasa**

**Barang kesukaan: laptop, baca manga**

**Kekuatan: tidak tahu, hanya Nee-chan dan Tuhan yang tahu :D**

**Motto: "Aku adalah salah satu dari fansnya Tsukiyo!" [Maria: menurut data, Tsukiyo itu berasal dari anime dan manga The World God Only Knows]**

* * *

Setelah mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri, mereka segera duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Setelah itu, Meiko-sensei segera memulai pelajaran. Dan ketika pelajaran berlangsung, Mayu berhenti mengasah kapaknya(?), Gumi berhenti menggigiti wortelnya(?), Kaito berhenti menjilat **aisukurimu**-nya(?), Len berhenti mengemut pisangnya(?), Rin berhenti mengunyah jeruknya(?), si banci taman lawang (#ditebas Gakupo) berhenti memotong terongnya(?), dan Luka berhenti mengiris tuna-nya(?).

* * *

**Skip Time**

* * *

Waktu istirahat kedua dimulai. Rachel pergi ke perpustakaan kesayangannya(?), Kaito-Miku-Gakupo-Luka-Teto-Gumi pergi ke taman, dan sisa murid kelas 2-G pergi ke kantin. Hanya tersisa Len dan Rin di kelas.

_Uuunggg_(?)_, mungkin aku akan berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Len... _batin Rin, wajahnya semerah tomat rebus. [Rin: ._.]

"Len..." panggil Rin.

"Iya, ada apa?" sahut Len.

"Sebenarnya, aku..."

"Aku apa?"

"Me-men-mencin-cin-"

**BLAM!**

Pintu kelas yang malang karena engselnya sudah copot dan karatan(?) dibanting oleh Miku dkk. Rin dan Len kaget sampai gendang telinga mereka hancur(?). [RinLen: /bakar Kae]

"Ayo kita main Truth or Dare!" seru Miku.

"**Ha'i**!" seru Kaito-Gakupo-Luka-Teto-Gumi.

* * *

**BLUSH**

"Kalian mengagetkanku saja!" seru Rin dan Len bersamaan.

Seketika mereka menyadari ucapan mereka. Mereka langsung memerah ria.

"Ufufufu, apakah itu perkataan sepasang sejoli?" tanya Mayu yg tiba2 sudah ada di kelas. [Kae: hantuuuu! /diiris Mayu]

_Nadanya seperti Kurumi Tokisaki... _batin sekelas (min Mayu, Rin, and Len) ngeri.

[Kurumi (orang fandom Date A Live): ara~, apakah kalian mau kubunuh dengan pistol ini karena sudah berani mengungkitku? | All Vocaloid: jangaann! *kabur*]

"KAMI BUKAN SEPASANG SEJOLI!" wajah RinLen lebih memerah.

"Ufufufu, **souka**. Bye-bye." Mayu langsung menghilang.

* * *

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ToD-nya?" tanya Kaito.

"Ok, kami terima." Sahut RinLen bersamaan.

"Ayo kita mulai!" kata (baca: teriak) Miku.

Miku memutar tutup botol kaleng(?) yang didapat dari tong sampah(?) [Miku: *marah* | Kae: *kabor*]. Dan tutup botol itu berhenti pada...

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Kae: sengaja saya buat cliffhanger, biar pembaca bisa menebak. XD**

**Rin: wi nid R&R! (sok Inggris #disumpel Rin)**

**Rachel: I want to see the continue! :3**

**Kae: dan maaf kalau ceritanya pendek! Saya gak bisa mikir mau ngetik kyk gimana! Kalau chapter depan, saya gak bisa janji lebih panjang **

**Len: please R&R!**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. ToD-OC baru-Rahasia KepSek

**Vocaloid Crypton Academy**

**By: Kaede Hoshizora**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**Kae: seperti chap 3, langsung bales ripiu(?) aja :p**

* * *

**Shira Nagise Rire**

**Lah, emang saya mau apdet(?) kilat lhooo #lebay**

**Gapapa donk :D**

**Mayu gak jealous kok sama Rin, cuma mau godain RinLen ****:)**

**Ganbaru no ni! *tatakae!* [Kae: kalo gak ngerti abaikan]**

* * *

**Xx-RedSky-Dragneel-xX**

**Saya suka buat cliffhanger XD /digantung**

**Terserah~ :p**

**Jgn2 dewa Zeus lagi natepin kamu XD /ditebas**

**Jangan pelit kata dong~**

* * *

**Shiroi no Hikari**

**Halo, salah satu dari 5 author **gaje** favorit saya! XD /dilempar**

***berusaha buat lebih panjang***

***tebas Reyna***

**Ini udah apdet(?)~**

* * *

**Kuro Rei-chan**

**Ke Kaito pecinta aisukurimu(?) [Kae ditimpuk es krim]**

**Ini udah apdet(?)~**

* * *

**Kagamine Laras (Guest)**

**Lha, saya yang buat, jadi terserah saya donk :p #dihajar**

**Ada sedikit ****:)**

**Ini udah update~**

* * *

**Hikari Kengo**

**Hello, another my favourite **gaje **author XD**

**Kayak plagiat ya? u.u**

**Ini mau coba dipanjangin ;)**

**Makasih sarannya, tapi saya lebih suka chara nyasar sama istilah asing di-bold. Saya akan berusaha kurangin chara nyasar-nya. **

**Itu saya udah pertimbangkan ceritanya, dan saya membuatnya dengan ide saya sendiri ****:)**

**Arigatou Kengo-san [Kae meluk Kengo]**

* * *

**Kae: karena (hampir) semua OC sama (sedikit) karakter anime main disini dan hanya Christa + Hideto + Gitta + Reito gak ikut main, [nyeret mereka berempat] ayo bantu saya! **

**ChrisHideGiRei: jangaaannn! TTATT**

**HanMarga (Hannah + Margaret): *bengong***

**Kae: gara2 virus gaje Author Vocaloid telah menginfeksi saya sampai stadium 9(?), maaf jika perkataan saya ada yg agak aneh. m(_ _)m**

**Hannah: *manggil sodara kembarnya, Adela***

**Adela: nani? *dengan suara hasil saya XDv***

**Kae: daripada prolog(?) jadi makin gaje, langsung mulai, ah! -_-**

**Christa: "Disclaimer: Master gabakal punya Vocaloid, karena seandainya dia punya, pasti semua Vocaloid bakal diganti penampilannya sama penampilan kita [Kae ditebas sama yg punya Vocaloid]."**

**Hideto: "Warning: cerita Master menjadi gaje selangit(?), banyak OC sama karakter anime ikut nimbrung, gak typo(?), Master juga berubah menjadi gaje, cerita aneh, gak lucu, bahasa Inggris, bahasa gaul, bahasa daerah(?), berantakan, OOC, gak ada EYD(?), dll."**

**Kae: "Tambahan: ada yg tau EYD apa? | Susunan kata2 ngikutin chap 1-3 | Bakal ada romance disini :3"**

**Kyouko Kirigiri^: *numpang lewat***

**Kae: let's begin, then!**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ToD - OC Baru - Rahasia KepSek**

Dan tutup botol itu berhenti pada...

...**Shion Kaito**. [Kaito: kok tanggepannya biasa aja seeh~ *banci mode on*]

Ups, mestinya yg jadi banci itu Gakkun(?). [Gakupo: *pundung*]

* * *

**VCA ID**

**Name: Shion Kaito**

**Kelas: 2-G**

**_Codename_****: Ice Cream Master **[Maria: sangat lucu. *nada **emotionless***]

**TTL: di rumah aisuu(?)**

**Alamat: gudang VCA(?) **[Len: watdepak? | Kae: ***facepalm***]

**Pekerjaan: pelajar dan pencicip aisu~ **[Kae: ada loh yang kerja seperti itu]

**Barang kesukaan: Aisuuuu!~ **[Aiko: kok gak obesitas pak? #dilempar]

**Kekuatan: esper es level 6**

**Motto: "Aku suka aisuuu!" **[Naruto Uzumaki^: kenapa gak ramen aja? #maniak ramen **detected**.]

* * *

"Pilih T atau D, Kaito-kun?" tanya Miku.

"...pilih D." jawab Kaito.

"Main sulap di depan kita. TITIK."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau gamau, kita akan melemparmu ke Danau Toba(?). Setelah itu, melemparmu lagi ke Sungai Amazon(?). Lalu melemparmu lagi ke Laut Mati(?). Kau akan tewas di Laut Mati, hehehe [Kae: WTH! /disumpel]."

Kok jadi main danau-sungai-laut sih? *sweatdrop*

"Ampuni saya!"

Lalu Kaito bermain sulap di depan teman-temannya. MCHS* yang kebetulan lewat [Kae: woi! Rebecca **PLUS** Rinne, kenapa elo berdua nongol di VCA? | RebeRin: kita disasarin(?) Master soalnya u.u | Kae: *kabur*], langsong(?) ikut menyaksikan penderitaan Kaito.

Kaito bermain sulap layaknya seorang pencuri lihai itu, Kaito KID^ #salah fandom.

[Kae: kyaaa! Kaito KID datang! #digampar Aoko]

Setelah penderitaan Kaito seleseh(?), ia memutar tutup botol itu dan berhenti di Teto.

"**Kasane Teto**, kau memilih apa?"

"**Dare**."

* * *

**VCA ID **

**Nama: Kasane Teto **

**Kelas: 2-G**

**_Codename_****: Red-Haired Fira **[Teto nangis]

**TTL: di gurun pasir(?)**

**Alamat: tanya si Ted :p **[Ted: ada apa?]

**Pekerjaan: murid doang~ **[Kae: murid doang XD #dibantai]

**Barang kesukaan: stroberi sama roti Prancis **(sejak kapan Teto suka stroberi?)

**Kekuatan: bisa summon semua karakter anime(?) dan semua benda dari masa lalu maupun masa depan(?)**

**Motto: "Aku gamau summon naga." **[Kae: *pfft*]

* * *

"**Summon **orang yang bernama Misaka Mikoto^."

"Aku terima."

Teto segera mempersiapkan lingkaran sihirnya [Kae: *nunjuk lingkaran yg kyk di Fate/stay night* #promosi XD].

Setelah siap, Teto segera merapalkan mantra yg ada di Zero no Tsukaima(?) [Teto: Author gaje ._. ].

Dari dalam sihir itu keluarlah(?) seorang elecromaster Tsundere [Mikoto: AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE! *gosongin Kae* | Kae: kau... sama saja... seperti... Rinne... *pingsan* | Rinne: hya!? Bangun, Master!] level 5 yang sangat kekanak-kanakan [Kae disambar petir(?) sama Mikoto].

Jangan kaget lho, karena kekuatan listrik Mikoto mencapai 1 miliar Volt. XD

Kalo Rin kekuatannya 928 juta volt.

Jadi kalo Mikoto nembak Railgun dibantu sama Rin, maka akan menjadi 1 miliar 928 juta atau 1928 [Gitta: kirain tahun terbentuk Sumpah Pemuda? ***sweatdrop***]. XD

[Kae dibantai Mikoto sama Rin.]

* * *

Ok, bek tu de sutori(?) [Gini-gini, Kae nilai bahasa Inggrisnya bagus. Ini cuma buat bercandaan. XD]

"Ada apa kau meng-**summon**-ku, Kasane-**san**?" tanya Mikoto.

"Enggak, sih. Cuma dapet **Dare**. Misaka-**san** mau ikut?"

"Boleh."

Jadi, Mikoto duduk di antara Rin dan Teto.

Lalu Teto memutar tutup botol dan sampai ke... Rin.

"**Sweet Orange**, pilih apa?" tanya Teto dengan memakai **_codename _**Rin.

"Unggg... D." [Hanabi: daritadi D mulu. #protes ke Kae]

"Cium Len. Di bibir."

Kalian tau reaksi Rin selanjutnya?

* * *

**BLUUUUUSSSSHHH!**

Wajah Rin semerah udang rebus digabung sama kepiting rebus = tomat sangat matang! XD [ditabok Rin]

"Gak mau!"

"Nanti kusita semua jeruk busukmu(?) ya, kalau gak mau lakuin." Kata Teto mengancam.

Teto: ***evil smirk***

"I, iyaa..."

"Tapi boleh kok saat pulang sekolah. Nah, Rin, sekarang putar tutupnya."

Rin segera memutar tutup botol itu dan berhenti di Len.

Tiba-tiba, ada dua orang nyasar #digebuk Kyouko + Garuki

"Boleh kami berdua ikutan?"

"Kamu, 'kan... **Arisawa Kyouko-san **dari kelas 2-B!?" seru semuanya (min Kyouko & Garuki). [Kae: Kyouko is my new OC XD]

* * *

**VCA ID **

**Nama: Arisawa Kyouko**

**Kelas: 2-B**

**_Codename_****: Flame Haze **[Miku: ini diambil dari nama aslinya Shana^.]

**TTL: di Sapporo**

**Alamat: numpang di rumah Master, sebagai salah satu boneka Master. **[Kae: ...suwer, ini cuma fiksi.]

**Pekerjaan: murid **

**Barang kesukaan: bluberi :3**

**Kekuatan: pyrokinesis (pengendali api) level 5**

**Motto: "Keluargaku percaya padaku, teman2ku percaya padaku, bahkan Tuhan melindungiku, jadi aku harus terus berusaha."**

* * *

"Dan, kamu 'kan pacarnya Arisawa-san, **Owaruno Garuki-san**!?" [Kae: Garuki is my another new OC. XD]

"Kami tidak PACARAN!" seru Kyouko dan Garuki bersamaan, alangkah indahnya(?) jika wajah mereka terbakar matahari saking panasnya, lalala~ (?)

[Kae dicemplungin ke comberan(?) sama all Vocaloid]

Ups, saya nggak nyambung, maaf #dibakarmassa #gosongseketika

* * *

**VCA ID **

**Nama: Owaruno Garuki**

**Kelas: 2-B**

**_Codename_****: Wind Tornado**

**TTL: di Matahari. Gaklah. Mana mungkin. **[Kyouko: kau mau gosong, Owaruno-san?]

**Alamat: dua gang sebelum rumah Sakamori bersaudara**

**Pekerjaan: murid dan astronot muda **[Amaru: **sugoooiii!**]

**Barang kesukaan: roket dan angin.**

**Kekuatan: aerokinesis (pengendali angin) level 6.**

**Motto: "Aku ingin melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku." **[Elucia de Lute Ima^: awawa~, termasuk Kyouko-san kah? | Garuki: *lempar Elsie ke laut* ]

* * *

Baru saja mereka menerima permintaan Kyouko, tiba-tiba sesosok kuntilanak(?), salah, seorang anak seusia mereka melewati kelas itu. Semua orang di kelas itu langsung bingung, mengapa ada anak baru lagi.

Tiba2, anak itu masuk ke kelas mereka dan menyeringai dengan gigi ompong(?). Semua orang ketakutan. Lalu Luka mengajak bicara anak itu.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Wah, kalian belum tahu, ya. Aku ini kepala sekolah (KepSek) kalian."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*krik krik krik*, jangkrik berbunyi, diatas genting [kok jadi lagu anak2 sih?]

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WUAPAAAAA!?" teriak semuanya (min anak itu) #lebay #dihajar.

"Hei, hentikan, teriakan kalian bisa membuat gendang telingaku rusak, tahu~" kata anak itu, tenang.

Rin: "GW BARU TAU ADA KEPSEK SEUSIA KITA!"

Gumi: "JADI ELU SI OTAKU KEPSEK CEWEK ITU YA!?"

KepSek: "Kalau iya, memang kenapa?"

Len: "GW SALAH UDAH ANGGEP DIA BAIK DARI HONGKONG! PADAHAL UMURNYA MASIH 17 TAHUN!" [Kae: tengok chapter 1 :D]

Teto: "JADI, SUARAMU ITU KOK BISA DEWASA DI SPEAKER!?"

KepSek: "Aku pake pita pengubah suara." [Kae: kirain elu Conan Edogawa^ apa? ***sweatdrop* **| Conan: Author, beraninya kau... -_- | Kae: *kabor*]

Kaito: "YAAMPUN! MAAFKAN KAMI, KEPSEK YANG CANTIK NAN MULIA HATINYA!" (?)

KepSek: "Lha, emang kenapa?"

Gakupo: "NAMAMU SIAPA KEPSEK!?"

"GIMANA GW MAU NGOMONG, PADA TERIAK2!" kata (baca: teriak) KepSek menggunakan toa yang dipinjam (baca: dicolong) dari masjid di Jakarta itu, entah apa namanya. XD

Kerumunan(?) murid-murid itu segera terdiam.

"Ehem, nama asli saya **Namisaki Chirika**. Kalian bisa memanggil saya apa saja."

* * *

**VCA ID **

**Nama: Namisaki Chirika**

**Kelas: 2-D (di sekolah Mirai Hikari)**

**_Codename_****: Rainbow Crystal**

**TTL: 8 Desember 1996 **[Kae: karena ini OC-ku, aku bebas dong :p]

**Alamat: rumahku di seberang sekolah :D**

**Pekerjaan: murid dan kepala sekolah VCA**

**Barang kesukaan: anime, manga, musik, dan sayap kristalku. Itu aja.**

**Kekuatan: Elemental Master level 10**

**Motto: "Aku selalu menunggumu di balik pelangi itu." **[Rin: diambil dari salah satu baris lirik lagu buatan Author :)]

* * *

"Dan saya masih sebaya dengan kalian, 17 tahun. Salam kenal." Ucapnya tenang.

"Eh, Chirika-**san**, kenapa mata kirimu ditutup penutup mata?" tanya Gumi penasaran.

"Itu rahasia~ Kalian akan mengetahuinya kapan-kapan :p" jawab Chirika jahil.

**Tok Tok Tok **

Suara itu terdengar di luar pintu yang tiba-tiba bisa berfungsi lagi(?).

Makhluk gaje itu [Kae ditabok] segera memasuki 2-G.

"Permisi, adakah yang bernama Namisaki Chirika?" sahut seseorang.

"Ki, Kiyomizu-**kun**?"

"APA? ADA WAKIL KEPALA SEKOLAH JUGA, **KIYOMIZU ATSUSHI**!"

"Kalian lebay deh." Sahut Atsushi dingin.

* * *

**VCA ID **

**Nama: Kiyomizu Atsushi**

**Kelas: 2-D (sekelas sama Chirika)**

**_Codename_****: Excalibur Warrior**

**TTL: 15 Agustus 1996**

**Alamat: di sebelah rumah Namisaki-san.**

**Pekerjaan: murid dan wakil kepala sekolah VCA**

**Barang kesukaan: pedang Excalibur(?) milikku.**

**Kekuatan: Sound Manipulation level 10**

**Motto: "Aku adalah reinkarnasi Raja Arthur." **[Kae: lagi-lagi fiksi~]

* * *

"Kiyomizu-**kun**, jangan dingin, dong."

"Memang kenapa, Namisaki-**san**?"

"Mentang-mentang kamu reinkarnasi Raja Arthur, kamu seenaknya saja mengatur emosimu. Huuh."

**"**Kamu juga, dong. Kamu 'kan titisan Dewa Apollo." [Kae: ini fiksi]

"...kenapa kita dikacangin..." sahut karakter2 Vocaloid yang bersangkutan.

"Uwah, maaf! Aku lupa ada kalian!" Chirika meminta maaf.

"Gak apa2. Ayo kita lanjutkan ToD-nya." Seru si banci Taman Lawang berwarna ungu kelam [dibunuh Gaku].

Tadi nyampe mana ya? Kae lupa #ditebas.

Iya, aku tau -_- /ngecek ke atas lagi

Oke, tadi nyampe ke Len.

"T atau D, Len-**kun**?" tanya Rin.

"T." Sahut Len.

"Kamu udah pernah jatuh cinta belom? Sama siapa?"

"Belum sama sekali."

Lalu Len memutar tutup botol itu dan berhenti di Kyouko.

"T atau D?"

"T." Jawab Kyouko

"Kamu suka Owaruno-**san**, tidak?"

Wajah Kyouko langsung memerah.

"A, aku... tidak tahu. Aku belum pasti."

**Mood **Kyouko yang pemalu langsung terbuka.

"Yaudah, Kyouko, sekarang-"

* * *

**Ting Tong Teng Tong**

Bel pulang berbunyi. [Saya lupa nambahin latarnya, itu mereka main ToD pas udah selesai istirahat kedua, dan gurunya tidak masuk, jadi mereka mendapatkan **free time** sampai pulang sekolah. Enak amat yah #author digampar.]

"Len, ke atap sekolah, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu." Kata Rin.

"Eh? Ada- UWAAHH!"

Rin menarik pergelangan tangan Len dan membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Di atap sekolah...

"Ehem, Len, sebenarnya..."

"Yang ToD itu ya?"

"Kok tahu?"

"Tadi 'kan aku dengar. Gak apa-apa, sih."

"Jadi... ssstt..."

Wajah Rin memerah bagaikan bunga kembang sepatu merah(?). Dia mendekati Len yang sedang bersandar di pagar atap sekolah.

Rin menarik kerah seragam Len, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Len. Len pun langsung ber-**blushing **ria.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat, dan...

**Chu**~

Rin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Len. Len makin **blushing**. 10 detik kemudian, Rin melepaskan kerah Len, dan melepaskan bibirnya. Wajah Rin lebih memerah daripada wajah Len. Rin langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. [Sumpah, pas Kae ngetik ini, Kae **blushing**. Malu banget liatinnya. O/O]

"Aku tidak mau melakukan itu kalau bukan karena D-nya Teto!" sahut Rin, masih memerah.

Rin langsung pergi, wajahnya masih merah. Sementara Len masih di tempatnya, jarinya memegang bibirnya.

"Ciuman pertamaku... diambil Rin..."

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**RinLen: *blushing***

**All OC: *speechless***

**Kae: *kabur saking malunya***

**Teto: karena Author malu, jadi saya bacain karakter2 anime yang ikut disini :D**

* * *

**Kyouko Kirigiri: dari anime Danganronpa.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: dari anime Naruto.**

**Kaito KID: dari anime Magic Kaito + Detective Conan.**

**Mikoto Misaka: dari anime To Aru Majutsu no Index + To Aru Kagaku no Railgun.**

**Shana: dari anime Shakugan no Shana.**

**Elucia de Lute Ima/Elsie: dari anime The World God Only Knows.**

**Conan Edogawa: dari anime Detective Conan.**

* * *

**Teto: dah, segitu aja.**

**Miku: yang mau tau kelanjutannya, R&R!**

**Atsushi: *lewat***

**Kae: [balik lagi] Mind to R&R?**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Date With Len? (Part 1)

**Vocaloid Crypton Academy**

**By: Kaede Hoshizora**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**Kae: bales ripiu(?) dulu sebelom ke inti cerita sama curcol gaje(?) ini.**

**All Vocaloid and OC: okeee!**

* * *

**Xx-RedSky-Dragneel-xX**

**Thanks, akan segera diupdate, kok. :)**

* * *

**Yami no Ryou**

**Wah, udah ganti nama pena, nih. :D **

**Aku juga suka, tapi kalau urusan Romance, aku pasti blushing mulu **

**Di-u-sa-ha-kan! XD**

**Sip, arigatou n.n**

* * *

**Hikari Kengo**

**Pengen tau ceritanya? Cari di mbah Gugel XD #plak**

**'****Kan Authornya saya, jadi suka2 saya, dong XD**

**Bu-bukaaannn! Faktanya Atsushi saya ngarang sendiri u.u**

**Jadi, nggak ada hubungannya sama Saber :D**

**Arigatou nee n-n**

* * *

**Shira Nagisa Rire**

**Telat gapapa, nah ini aja saya telat updatenya -.-**

**Kalo urusan anime, saya demen banget! XDv**

**Arigatou udah dibilang kocak! XD**

* * *

**Kagamine Laras (Guest)**

**Ripiu berapa kali aja, saya terima kok! XD**

**Beneran nosebleed toh? :D**

**Arigatou na :D**

**Btw, Laras-san punya akun sendiri gak?**

* * *

**Kae: Go-gomen-gomenasai mi-minna. Saya udah lama kagak update karena sekolah, malas, dan bingung mau lanjutnya kayak gimana. TE-TERAKHIR UPDATE TGL 3 NOVEMBER!? (author kaget)**

**Len: A-Author, ka-kamu ketularan Shiori, ya?**

**Kae: Iya, soalnya aku punya akun RP Twitter yang pake karakter anime dari Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai, Shiomiya Shiori. Dia imuuutt :D. Ada yang nonton anime itu nggak?**

**Chirika, Atsushi, Shioria: KAMI NONTOOOONNN! (teriak serempak)**

**Kae: alamak, kalian bertiga lebay amat, sih -.-**

**Nozomi: oh ya, Master telah mengubah profilnya soal OC. Silakan dicek.**

**Daichi: Disclaimer bahwa Master tidak punya Vocaloid, kalau dia punya, dia akan membuat Vocaloid baru yang menyanyi dengan suaranya. **

**Kae: warning sama. Tambahan: susunan kata sama kyk di chap 1-4. Mungkin gak bakal lucu lagi. Kependekan/lebih panjang. Soal ulangan pengetahuan umum itu, gak jadi. Maaf. Dan mungkin ada 2-3 OC atau anime chara yang nyasar. Soreja, lanjut!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Date With Len!? (Part 1)**

Ketika pulang sekolah, Len masih **blushing** di perjalanan pulang. Dia masih mengingat soal "**kissu**" itu.

'_A-apa sih yang kupikirkan!? Cepatlah pulang, lalu mandi, lalu ganti baju, trus online lagi!'_ pikir Len sambil berjalan. [Kanna: online mulu. Sekali-kali cari udara segar, kek.]

Tiba-tiba Len **blushing** lagi. Tau kenapa? Mau tau aja. #dilempar baju Hello Kitty (?)

Itu karena...

...dia melihat Rin di depannya.

**NYEM NYEM NYEM **[Rui: maaf, Masternya lagi makan Better. Bukan yg bahasa Inggris itu, yang ini merek makanan! -3-]

"Ri-Rin?" Len segera menepuk bahu gadis **pettanko** itu. [Rin: trus kenapa kalo aku **pettanko**? *bawa roadroller* | Kae: gak, banyak kok chara anime yg dadanya rata –"]

"Ha-hai (iya)?" Rin terkejut mendengar suara tinggi itu. Len!

"A-aaa-aaahhh... ke-kena-napa, Le-Len-ku-kun?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..." Len bingung kenapa Rin bisa terbata-bata kayak Wi-Fi keputus-putus. #what #dilempar palu

Rin mulai nge-**blush** juga, dari tubuhnya keluar sedikit listrik.

[Chirika: kok aku keinget Ozu Kanon, ato lebih parahnya, Misaka Mikoto? | Kae: Rika-chan, kau sudah salah fandom... -_-]

* * *

"Ma-maaf a-atas apa ya-yang su-sudah terjadi!" Rin berbalik dan membungkuk, wajahnya tertutup poninya.

"A-atas apa?" Len mulai bingung. *seketika Len yang telmi 100% ini ditimpuk bata*

"Ka-kau ti-tidak ingat? Ya-yang diatap sekolah itu." Wajah Rin mulai memerah.

"O-ohhh..."

"aaaaah... ah... aaaahhhhh..." [Miku: ini bukan suara mendesah, singkirkan **dirty mind** kalian, pembaca.]

"...HWAWAWAWA!?" reaksi Len lebih OOC. Wajah dan lehernya memerah. [Kaito: sumpah, lebay banget deh -_-]

Rin kembali berdiri tegak, dan menatap mata biru Len yang lebih biru darinya.

'_Warna matanya itu indah... warnanya __**Steel Blue **__atau __**Cerulean Blue**__?' _pikir Rin.

[Mamoru*: udah, cukup! Kok malah bahas warna mata? Dan untuk pemberitahuan, mata Len itu **Cerulean Blue**, sedangkan Rin itu **Aquamarine Blue**. | Rin: itu 'kan menurut Author –"]

* * *

"A-ada apa, Rin? Kok kamu melamun?" Len menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Rin dan mengguncangnya, mengusir(?) Rin dari dunia kecilnya.

Rin terkejut untuk sekian kalinya. Wajahnya sudah semerah orang kehabisan napas(?) karena wajah mereka berdua terlalu dekat.

"Bo-boleh a-aku me-melakukan se-sesuatu pa-padamu, Len-kun?"

"A-apa itu?"

"I-Ini..."

Karena Len tahu Rin mau apa, dia menutup matanya. Wajah Rin lebih mendekat ke wajah Len.

Sebentar lagi bibir pink Rin sudah sampai di bibir Len, kalau tidak diganggu seseorang (atau lebih?) yang berteriak di belakang mereka.

"Halo, Kagamine-kun, Karine-chan! Kalian sedang apa?"

Ohlala(?), ternyata itu adalah suara dari Tokisaki Kurumi berambut putih pendek, berikat telinga kelinci, dan mempunyai penutup mata di mata kirinya [Kae seketika dikejar Chirika].

"Be-betsuni (tidak apa-apa)..." Len melepaskan pegangannya dari bahu Rin, mereka berdua memerah.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya ada yang ingin mencium pacarnya ya?" suara meledek Atsushi terdengar dari samping Chirika.

"DI-DIA BU-BUKAN PACARKU!" Len dan Rin berteriak bersamaan, wajah mereka memerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Eh, bukannya Kiyomizu-san sifatnya dingin?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba, wajah mereka berdua (Rin dan Len) sudah kehilangan **blush**-nya.

"Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba Master mengubah kepribadianku. Dia pikir kalau aku tidak cocok dengan sifat dingin." Jawab Atsushi. [Kae: trus kenapa? Suka-suka aku. *dibunuh pake pedang Atsushi]

"A-ayo kita pulang, Atsu-kun! Aku ingin menonton anime lagi! Hari ini episode baru Coppelion sudah keluar! Aku juga ingin nonton Gosick, Kyoukai no Kanata, Ao no Exorcist, Little Busters, Accel World, dan Guilty Crown!" Chirika memaksa Atsushi untuk pulang bersamanya. [Kae: banyak amat nontonnya -.-a]

"Ehem, sebenarnya kalian berdua, maksudku Kiyomizu-san dan Namisaki-san, apakah kalian sudah pacaran?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakang mereka berdua, yang ternyata adalah... **Megurine Luka**, sang idol terkenal yang bersekolah di VCA juga.

* * *

**VCA ID **

**Nama: Megurine Luka**

**Kelas: 2-G**

**_Codename_****: Tuna Diva **[Luka: soalnya aku suka makan tuna...]

**TTL: dua bulan lebih tua daripada Miku, sepupuku.**

**Alamat: serumah sama Miku, soalnya aku tinggalnya jauh, biar bisa sekolah di VCA.**

**Barang kesukaan: ikan, terutama tuna.**

**Kekuatan: animal control **[Kae: Luka disini bisa mengontrol hewan :) ]

**Motto: "Aku suka makan ikan! Ikan itu enak dan bergizi! :D"**

* * *

"Dan bagaimana dengan kamu, Luka?" tanya Len.

"Errr... Gakupo juga suka aku, jadi aku mulai berpacaran dengannya.." sahut Luka, agak memerah...

"Ayo pulang, Len...kun!" teriak Rin.

"I-iya, Rin..." sahut Len.

"Dah... sampai jumpa lagi, ya..." ucap Chirika.

* * *

**-Skip Time-**

* * *

Len ditarik Rin ke rumahnya. Lalu Len dibawa masuk ke rumah Rin.

"Aku akan menyiapkan teh. Tunggu saja, Len-kun." Ucap Rin.

"Eh? I-iya..." jawab Len.

"Aku akan membuka lagu untukmu. Mungkin kau akan menyukai lagu itu." Ucap Rin (lagi) seraya membuka BB-nya [Kae: Napa? Ngiri? #plak] dan membuka lagu yang dimaksudnya.

Sementara Rin ke dapur untuk membuat teh, Len mendengarkan lagu itu. Lagu itu berjudul **Last Night On Earth **yang dinyanyikan oleh **Delta Goodrem**.

[Kae: ini lagu kesukaanku! Btw, liriknya ada dibawah.]

* * *

**Last Night On Earth by Delta Goodrem**

_It's the last night on earth _

_Before the great divide_

_My hands are shaking _

_Time was never on our side_

_And there's no such thing _

_As a beautiful goodbye_

_As an ordinary day _

_I prayed for you a thousand times_

**OooOooO**

_It's never enough_

_No matter how many times I tried to tell you this is love_

**OooOooO**

_If tomorrow never comes _

_I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

_If tomorrow falls asleep _

_Can you hold me first_

_I'm gonna love you _

_Like it's the last night on earth_

_Like it's the last night on earth_

**OooOooO**

_A penny for your thoughts_

_A picture so it will last_

_Let's knock down the walls of immortality_

_Your fingers on my skin _

_Only you can hear my fear_

_Only you can help me heal_

_I see forever with you here_

**OooOooO**

_It's never enough no matter _

_How many miles stand between us this is love_

**OooOooO**

_If tomorrow never comes _

_I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

_If tomorrow falls asleep _

_Can you hold me first_

_I'm gonna love you _

_Like it's the last night on earth_

**OooOooO**

_It's never enough_

_No it's never enough_

_(It's never enough)_

_Oohh_

**OooOooO**

_The afterglow_

_The horizon line_

_The shadows fall_

_Will you still be mine_

_Will you still be mine_

_Will you still be mine_

_I ask_

**OooOooO**

_If tomorrow never comes _

_I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

_If tomorrow falls asleep _

_Can you hold me first_

_I'm gonna love you _

_Like it's the last night on earth_

* * *

Len langsung **blushing **mendengar akhir lagu itu. Tiba-tiba, lagu itu berganti menjadi lagu lain, yang menampakkan kesedihan dan semangat untuk hidup. Lagu itu adalah lagu **Resuscitated Hope** yang dinyanyikan **Lisa Komine** yang digunakan untuk ending pertama anime Gosick. [Kyouko: SPOILER! SPOILER! #dibungkam Garuki]

* * *

**Resuscitated Hope by Lisa Komine**

_Loneliness Fighting back again_

_Seems to be like it never ends_

_Give us hope through the love of_

_Peaceful shine on me_

**OooOooO**

_Tsuyoku furi yamanu ame ni_

_Egao wasureta mama kurushimi surechigau sekai_

_Arasoi to itsuwari no naka de_

_Kokoro karasu no nara_

_(In the rain that strongly falls and won't stop_

_Forgetting how to smile, my pain disagrees with the world._

_Inside of strife and falsehood,_

_If my heart is going to dry and die,)_

**OooOooO**

_Arekuruu nami ni ukabu hana no you ni_

_Lead the way arashi wo norikoete_

_Kareyuku daichi wo fumishimeru you ni_

_Go ahead massugu ayumidaseru_

_(Like a flower in the raging waves,_

_Lead the way, and overcome the wind._

_Like stepping firmly on the drying earth,_

_Go ahead, you can walk straight ahead.)_

**OooOooO**

_Koko ni atta hazu no yume to_

_Wasureteita nozomi_

_Sabitsuita mune tsukisasaru_

_(The dream that was supposed to be here_

_And the hopes and wishes I had forgotten_

_Stab my rusted heart.)_

**OooOooO**

_Fukaku oshikomeru sakebi_

_Nani mo shinjirarezu itami kara nigedasu you ni_

_Utagai to nikushimi wo daita_

_Ima wo nageku yori mo_

_(A scream that pushes me deep inside_

_Like running away from the pain by believing in nothing,_

_I embraced doubts and hatred,_

_Rather than lamenting the present.)_

**OooOooO**

_Fukisusabu kaze ni utau tori no you ni_

_Sing away sora takaku hibikase_

_Shizumi yuku sora ni hikari tomosu you ni_

_Look ahead kagayaki wo misuete_

_(Like a bird that sings in the raging winds,_

_Sing away, and let your song echo high in the sky._

_Like lighting a light in the sinking sky,_

_Look ahead, and focus on the shining.)_

**OooOooO**

_Yorokobi to shiawase no kioku torimodosu you ni_

_Dare mo ga minna sagashi motome te wo nobasu hikari Ah_

_(So that they can get back their memories of joy and happiness,_

_Everyone in the world searches for them and reaches out their hand to the light. Ah...)_

**OooOooO**

_Dokomademo tsuzuku owarinaki hibi ni_

_Oshiminaku kono mi azukete _

_(Continuing anywhere in the days that never end,_

_Without reservations, I entrust myself to you.)_

**OooOooO**

_Arekuruu nami ni ukabu hana no you ni_

_Lead the way arashi wo norikoete_

_Kareyuku daichi wo fumishimeru you ni_

_Go ahead massugu ayumidaseru_

_(Like a flower in the raging waves,_

_Lead the way, and overcome the wind._

_Like stepping firmly on the drying earth,_

_Go ahead, you can walk straight ahead.)_

* * *

Lalu Rin keluar dari dapur. Dia membawa sebuah nampan dengan 2 cangkir teh dan sebuah teko teh diatas nampan. Rin lalu menaruh nampan tersebut diatas meja ruang tamu.

"Rin... lagumu... bagus. Boleh buka satu lagi?" tanya Len.

"Bo-boleh..." jawab Rin.

Len lalu mengambil BB Rin dan membuka lagu yang dia suka. Lagu itu berjudul **fortissimo -the ultimate crisis- **dan dinyanyikan **fripSide** untuk opening visual novel **fortissimo/Akkord:Bsusvier**.

* * *

**Fortissimo -the ultimate crisis- by fripSide**

_Mamoritai yo kono mune o kogasu_

_Nani yori taisetsu na mono_

_Michibikareta sekai o teraseru_

_Omoi ga kono te ni aru kara_

_(I want to protect the things precious to me,_

_for which my heart burns with yearning._

_The world, being guided, can only be illuminated_

_by the thoughts in my hands.)_

**OooOooO**

_Nanigenai hibi kawashita kotoba_

_Sono uragawa nado saguru koto mo naku_

_Kokoro no oku no kizuna o shinjite_

_Dare mo ga shiawase o negaitsuzuketa_

_(Without even thinking about the deeper meaning_

_behind their absentmindedly exchanged words,_

_people believed in the bond deep inside their heart_

_and kept on wishing for happiness.)_

**OooOooO**

_Totsuzen no shinjitsu sore wa kanashiku mo_

_Nogarerarenai unmei ni mezameru shizuka na makuake_

_(No matter how sad the suddenly appearing reality is,_

_it's the quiet beginning for us to awaken to our inescapable destiny.)_

**OooOooO**

_Ikinuku tame furikazasu yuuki_

_Kioku ga jama suru no nara_

_Jibun dake no seigi o kakagete_

_Itami mo tsubasa ni kaeru_

_(In order to survive, I brandish my courage above my head._

_If my past memories are going to get in my way,_

_then I will tout my own definition of justice,_

_and change even my pain into wings.)_

**OooOooO**

_Tomaru koto wa mou dekinai kara_

_Hitomi ni honoo o tomoshi_

_Yukute habamu sonzai subete o_

_Nokosazu moyashitsukusu made..._

_(Since it's no longer possible to stop,_

_I will light a flame in my eyes,_

_and reduce to ashes all beings_

_that try to obstruct my path...)_

**OooOooO**

_Tonari doushi no kankei datta_

_Futari mo kizukeba senaka-awase de_

_Ano hi no yume o omoidasu tabi ni_

_Chikai wa yuruginai kagayaki mashita_

_(We used to be comrades who were next to each other._

_Before we could notice, we were standing back-to-back._

_Whenever we recalled our dreams from that day,_

_our oath would only gain more brilliance in its shine.)_

**OooOooO**

_Kowareyuku joushiki sore wa genjitsu o_

_Yugamete de mo setsunai ketsumatsu e to bokura o sasou_

_(Even if the crumbling common sense is distorting our reality,_

_it will allure us towards a painful conclusion.)_

**OooOooO**

_Ikinokotta saigo no hitori ni_

_Hikari ga furisosogu nara_

_Kodoku no yami kono te de kirisaki_

_Asu e to tadoritsuku dake_

_(If light will only pour_

_onto the very last survivor,_

_I will cleave the darkness of loneliness with my hands_

_and struggle on to reach my tomorrow.)_

**OooOooO**

_Nakisakende miageta sora ni wa_

_Itoshii egao ga ukabu_

_Nani o wasure nani o kizamu no ka_

_Kotae wa sude ni shitte ita..._

_(As I wept and yelled into the sky above,_

_a lovely smiling face appeared._

_What did I forget, and what was I doing?_

_I finally knew the answer...)_

**OooOooO**

_Samayoidasu kasuka na kibou o_

_Hisshi ni dakishimeru no wa_

_Ushinaenai riyuu ga aru kara_

_Boku o sasaeru nukumori..._

_(Desperately, with all my might,_

_I embrace that faint wandering hope,_

_because I cannot afford to lose it._

_It's the warmth that will give me strength...)_

**OooOooO**

_Ataerareta chikara tokihanachi_

_Ima koso kanaete miseru_

_Namida shite mo ushiro furimukazu_

_Susumu yo yakusoku da kara_

_(I will release the power that has been given to me,_

_and make my hope come true in this very moment._

_Even when my tears fall, without turning back,_

_I will march forward. It's a promise.)_

**OooOooO**

_Ikinuku tame furikazasu yuuki_

_Kioku ga jama suru no nara_

_Jibun dake no seigi o kakagete_

_Itami mo tsubasa ni kaeru_

_(In order to survive, I brandish my courage above my head. _

_If my past memories are going to get in my way,_

_then I will tout my own definition of justice,_

_and change even my pain into wings.)_

**OooOooO**

_Kizutsuku tabi kakushin shite yuku_

_"Dare yori tsuyoku naritai..."_

_Kegare no nai omoi kasaneyou_

_Mada minu mirai tsukuru tame_

_(Whenever I become injured, I only become more sure that_

_"I want to become stronger than anyone else..."_

_Let's make some pure and untainted memories,_

_so that we can create the future that is not yet visible.)_

* * *

Lalu Len memberhentikan lagu itu, dan menyeruput tehnya. Dia melirik Rin.

"Rin..."

"A-apa?"

"Mau tidak... kencan denganku besok?"

"A-APAAA!?"

Teriakan Rin yang seperti Cyclops (raksasa bermata satu) menggema di seluruh rumah [Kae langsung dilindes Roadroller sama Rin].

"I-iya... benar..." Len mulai memerah.

"Ba-baiklah... tapi besok... soalnya besok hari Sabtu..." Rin juga **blushing**.

"Iya..." lalu Len menghabiskan tehnya.

"Dah... aku mau pulang..." ucap Len sambil keluar rumah.

"E-eh, tunggu..." Rin menghampiri Len, semburat merah di wajahnya belum hilang.

"Apa?" tanya Len.

"Ini."

* * *

**Chu!**

Rin mencium Len di pipi kirinya. Mereka berdua wajahnya mulai memerah ria. Len segera memegang pipi kirinya dan pergi, masih **blushing**.

"Ja ne, Rin." Sahut Len.

"Ja ne..." jawab Rin.

Setelah Len pulang, Rin segera masuk ke kamarnya, tentunya sambil membawa BB-nya. Wajahnya masih merah. Sampai kakaknya, **Karine Tei, **mengira bahwa Rin terkena demam.

[Maria: gini, Karine Tei itu sebenarnya Sukone Tei. Karena Master (mungkin?) stres, dia asal-asalan nulis.]

Rin terdiam di kamarnya, sambil ber-BBM-an ria. Lalu dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Besok aku harus pakai baju apa, ya?"

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Neru: nah, akhirnya kelar juga chap ini. Arigatou untuk yang sudah menunggu.**

**Izu: maafkan Onee-chan kalau chap ini kebanyakan lirik lagu. Dia gak bisa ngetik kebanyakan, bisa-bisa waktu santainya habis.**

**Kae: karena kebanyakan nonton anime, saya juga masukkan namanya di sini. Gomenasai.**

**Atsushi: akhir-akhir ini Master suka nonton Detective Conan, walau masih gengsi. Waktu aku coba nonton bersama Chirika plus Shioria, mereka suka anime itu.**

**Kaito: Authornya juga butuh review, min. 3 :D**

**Kae, Izu, Vocaloids, Ocs: PLEASE R & R!**


	6. Omake Chapter 5

**Vocaloid Crypton Academy**

**By: Kaede Hoshizora**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**Izu: Akhirnya Nee-chan bisa ngetik lagi *nyelamatin Kae* #nak**

**Kae: bales review! Bales review!**

* * *

**Xx-RedSky-Dragneel-xX**

**Seneng ya, ada scene kencan XD**

**Arigatou udah nunggu~**

**Btw, gambar profil Anda itu Jellal, ya?**

* * *

**Yami no Ryou **

**Nice to meet you again, Yami-san...**

**Kan saya yang buat #plak**

**(Shioria tos sama Yuu)**

**Tanyakan pada Chirika desu~ #nak**

**Arigatou :)**

* * *

**Shira Nagisa Rire**

**Udah terpisah menjadi 2 orang, nih? XD**

**Wah, gomen, males u.u**

**Ini bakal dilanjutin kok, scene date-nya XD**

**Typo? Maaf, gak liat u.u**

**Arigatou :)**

* * *

**Arrow-chan3**

**Bagus banget itu lagunya XD**

**Mati keimutan? Baru tau ada XDD**

* * *

**Hikari Kengo **

**Halo Kengo-san, lama tidak bertemu (?)**

**Frontal apa, ya? '-'**

**(Atsushi: bukan aku deh, si Chirika itu, kok ._. )**

**Gak, cuma Atsushi aja :)**

**Update on the way :D**

* * *

**Yukirin (Guest)**

**Kyknya pernah denger namanya deh .-.**

**Pendek? Chap yg lalu itu udah saya panjangin susah2 TTwTT**

**Arigatou ^_^**

* * *

**Ai Suzuyuki****: kami adalah... (Hina berbisik padanya) ...Milky Way Stars. Grup musik ini... semua anggotanya adalah... perempuan, dan setiap anggota mempunyai... codename sendiri. Aku adalah... resepsionis perpustakaan di... Shiroi Tsubasa Academy, dan aku bermain... piano plus keyboard. Codename: **_**Aquarius**_**.**

**Aster Mihanabi****: aku berasal dari Prancis, dan aku keturunan Jepang-Prancis. Codename-ku adalah **_**Taurus**_**. Aku bermain drum. Penampilanku seperti Homura Akemi. Maaf, Master suka gambar, jadi kebanyakan OC :(**

**Nijie Matsubara****: halo! Panggil aku **_**Gemini**_**! Aku dan grup band-ku sementara ini menggantikan OC-OC yang lagi liburan di gunung Fuji. Aku yang bermain gitar! Aku suka memakai topi untuk menggulung rambutku ke dalam topi.**

**Shika Yamabushi****: aku si Idol terkenal, dan aku menjadi vokalis dan leader di grup MWS. Codename: **_**Virgo**_**. Aku mempunyai kakak bernama Tsubaki Yamabushi, yang sedang berpetualang mengelilingi dunia.**

**Hina Midorihouseki****: aku adalah **_**other self**_** dari Ai, dan kepribadianku sangat berbeda dengannya. Dia pemalu, sedangkan aku lebih ceria. Codename: **_**Libra**_**. Aku bermain biola. Di sini codename tidak berdasarkan zodiak, karena codename diundi oleh leader.**

**Lilianna Laviorru****: aku adalah putri dari keluarga Laviorru, keluarga asli Prancis. Aku berdarah Prancis-Sunda (XD). Aku bermain bass, dan codename-ku **_**Sagitarius**_**. Aku boleh sekolah di STA selama aku dapat bersikap sopan.**

**Kae: disclaimer karena aku tidak punya Vocaloid. Tambahan: chapter ini dan seterusnya MWS yang menjadi OC. Paling yang lain nyasar XD. Warning: kebanyakan OC, gaje, aneh, udah sesuai cerita yang sebenarnya, mulai serius, dll.**

**Izu: udah ah, cepet mulainya!**

**All: Yosh!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Omake Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

"Apa yang kukatakan, sih!?" kata Len pada dirinya sendiri di kamar. [Kae: sejak kapan Len di kamar? Sugoooiii... #plak]

"Berani mengajak Rin seperti itu..." Len mulai memerah.

Tiba-tiba...

**TOK TOK TOK **

Suara mengetuk pintu terdengar dari depan.

* * *

**Len's POV **

'_Suara apa itu?_' batinku, sambil keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Aku lalu membukakan pintu untuk melihat di depan ada seorang gadis yang masih berumur 17 tahun dan sangat pemalu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

[Nijie: yang penting bukan Rin-chan, desu! :D]

Rambut yang berwarna _sunset _itu sangat cantik tetapi sangat jarang, mata berwarna merah _garnet_ sangat pas dengan wajahnya, kulitnya yang agak putih itu sangat indah, rambutnya dibiarkan ke bawah dan ujungnya diikat dengan sebuah pita hitam. Ditambah dengan seragam sekolah yang warnanya mengingatkanku pada sebuah anime yang kutonton kemarin yang berjudul The World God Only Knows.

[Shika: *hanya _sweatdrop_*]

"Ha...Halo?" dia menyapaku. Langsung aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"A..Aku datang ke-kesini ka-karena Hina-chan yang memaksaku... Jadi maaf..." lanjutnya.

"Maaf? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ka-karena telah me-merepotkanmu..." jawabnya.

[Kae: tuh kan, kebawa logatnya pas aku jadi Shiomiya Shiori di Twitter -_- ]

"Lalu siapa itu Hina-chan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hina-chan itu..._other self_-ku. Kepribadian yang terpisah dari kepribadian asliku..." jawabnya, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya sambil membungkuk. "Na-namaku Suzuyuki Ai... Yo-yoroshiku (salam kenal)..."

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Namaku Kagamine Len, yoroshiku." Aku menjawab salamnya, tentunya sambil membungkuk.

"Eh? Hina-chan? Tu-tunggu..." Tubuh gadis yang bernama Suzuyuki-san itu tiba-tiba jatuh, dan kembali bangun, tetapi dengan karateristik berbeda. Rambutnya berwarna pelangi yang dibiarkan ke bawah sampai betis (sama kyk Ai), dan diikat terpisah dengan dua pita putih. Matanya berwarna kuning _topaz_. Dia mengenakan kacamata berbingkai merah dan di pipi kanannya ada sebuah tahi lalat. Dua poni paling ujungnya menjadi lebih panjang.

[Lilianna: kalau Suzuyuki-san poninya rata semua :D]

"Namaku Midorihouseki Hina, karena nama keluargaku terlalu panjang, kau bisa memanggilku Midori-san. Aku adalah _other self_ dari Ai, dan aku menggantikannya berbicara denganmu. Yoroshiku." Midori-san memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh..." hanya itu yang kuucapkan.

Lalu Midori-san masuk ke dalam rumahku dan duduk di sofa. Aku langsung ke dapur untuk membuat teh. Setelah selesai, aku langsung duduk di sofa yang berlawanan dengan sofa tempatnya duduk.

Dia lalu berbicara lagi, "Ai punya 6 kekuatan yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya. Karena 2 kekuatan saja sudah bisa menghancurkan tubuh orang yang memilikinya, maka Ai termasuk manusia spesial."

Aku bertanya, "Apa saja kekuatan itu?"

"Dia dapat menciptakan _other self_, dapat membuatnya hidup di luar tubuh orang yang mempunyai _other self_, dapat menghilangkan bahkan tubuh dan keberadaannya, dapat mengingat segala sesuatu di hidupnya atau memori sempurna, dapat terbang, dan dapat mengendalikan elemen musik." Jawab Midori-san.

Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu meminum tehku. Sememtara Midori-san sudah berganti menjadi Suzuyuki-san.

"Errr, kau bisa menyanyi, Suzuyuki-san?" tanyaku.

"Bi-bisa, kok." Jawabnya, kebingungan.

"Nyanyikan satu lagu untukku, apa saja..." pintaku.

"Ba-baiklah..." wajahnya memerah.

Dia memberitahuku judul lagu dan penyanyi aslinya, lalu mulai menyanyi. Lagu itu adalah lagu ending untuk anime **Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi**. [Aster: kalian akan tahu lagunya setelah melihat ke bawah, kok. :) ]

* * *

**Utsusemi (Empty Shell) by Akiko Shikata **

**(Disclaimer: lirik punya Tsukiko Amano)  
**

_Tsuioku no hate ni shizuka ni yurameku_

_Eien ni tsuzuru haruka no yakusoku_

_Kanashimi ni nureta_

_Utsusemi kowashite_

_(At the edges of my recollection, the distant promise_

_That continues for eternity sways silently._

_Destroy the Transient World_

_That is drenched in sadness.)_

_**OooOooO**_

_Zetsubou o surikaete kodoku o medete'ta_

_Tada hitori_

_Kimi ni deau hi made_

_(Changing out my despair for loneliness, I raised it with love,_

_All alone,_

_Until the day I met you.)_

_**OooOooO**_

_Koko e oide_

_Kokoro kasaneyou_

_Kimi no toge o torisatte ageru_

_Kuzureochita mirai e kanaderu_

_Sakebigoe o hiroiagete_

_Kuchizuke kawasou_

_(Come to this place,_

_And let us overlap our hearts._

_I will take out your thorns._

_I play to the future that has crumbled to ruin._

_Pick up your yell,_

_And let us share a kiss.)_

_**OooOooO**_

_Ai ni uragirare saezuru kotori wa_

_Torikago o motome samayoitsuzuketa_

_Kanjou o tojiru_

_Kagi nado nai no ni_

_(The little bird that was betrayed by love_

_Continued to wander, searching for a birdcage._

_She locked up her emotions_

_EVEN THOUGH THERE WAS NO KEY.)_

_**OooOooO**_

_Yawaraka na kizuguchi o aibu suru you ni_

_Tada fukaku_

_Tsuchi ni umorete ita_

_(As if caring for an open wound with love,_

_I buried it deeply_

_Within the earth.)_

_**OooOooO**_

_Kimi no doku ni_

_Sono te no ondo ni_

_Boku no mune wa netsu o obite yuku_

_Koko e oide_

_Subete ga utsuro ni_

_Nomikomarete kowareru hi mo_

_Kimi o kazoetai_

_(In your poison,_

_In the temperature of your hand,_

_My heart is drowning in a feverish feeling._

_Come to this place._

_Even on days when_

_Everything is empty, and is swallowed by ruin,_

_I want to count you.)_

_**OooOooO**_

_Sakebi o ageru tame ni ima tobitatou_

_Ai no uta katarau tame ni_

_Boku ga netsu o nakushite chi e ochita nara_

_Kono kara o ryoute de hirotte_

_(In order to yell now, I fly._

_In order to sing a song of love._

_If I lose my feverish feeling, and fall to the ground,_

_Then pick up up my shell with both your hands.)_

_**OooOooO**_

_"Hakanaki utsusemi o nugisuteta nara_

_Kimi wa toberu darou hitori de mo"_

_("IF YOU THROW OFF THE THE FLEETING, TRANSIENT WORLD,_

_YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO FLY, EVEN IF YOU ARE ALONE.)_

_**OooOooO**_

_Koko e oide_

_Kokoro kasaneyou_

_Kimi no toge o torisatte ageru_

_Hoo o nurasu ootsubu no ame o_

_Toki no hari o tomeru you na_

_Kuchizuke kawasou_

_(Come to this place,_

_And let us overlap our hearts._

_I will take out your thorns._

_In the rain of big drops that wets your face,_

_As if the needle of time has stopped,_

_Let us share a kiss.)_

* * *

Setelah Suzuyuki-san selesai menyanyikannya, lalu dia hanya terdiam, kepalanya menunduk ke bawah. Sepertinya dia malu sekali, karena wajahnya sangat merah.

"Lagu itu sangat bagus. Apalagi denganmu sebagai penyanyi, pasti suaramu bagus." Komentarku.

"Heh? A-Apakah itu benar? Suaraku bagus?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Suaramu manis dan lembut..." jawabku.

Lalu dia membentuk sebuah bayangan yang duduk di kursinya, yang ditutupi oleh asap. Setelah awan itu hilang, bayangan tersebut ternyata...

...adalah Midori-san.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak pernah dipuji oleh siapa pun, kecuali..." perkataan Suzuyuki-san terputus.

"...Nagase-san. Benar, kan?" sambung Midori-san.

"Hi-Hina-chan, ti-tidak begitu..." wajah dan leher Suzuyuki-san mulai memerah karena malu.

"Siapa itu Nagase-san?" tanyaku.

"Oh, nama lengkapnya adalah **Nagase Shiro**. Dia anak yang dikucilkan di sekolah kami karena sifatnya terlalu dingin, dan hanya Ai yang mau dekat dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa, empat gadis lain selain Ai jatuh cinta padanya. Ai agak kesal karena dikiranya Nagase-san ingin punya harem." Jawab Midori-san.

"Ti-tidak kok! Shiro-kun tidak seperti itu! Aku salah menilainya!" tanggap Suzuyuki-san, malu.

"Kamu tahu siapa saja yang jatuh cinta pada Nagase-san?" tanyaku, tanpa menghiraukan Suzuyuki-san.

"Yang kuingat, mereka adalah Yamabushi Shika-san, Matsubara Nijie-san, **Ichikai Karin**-san, dan **Hikabara Sakura**-san..." kata Midori-san sebelum dihantam bantal oleh Suzuyuki-san.

**TING TONG... TING TONG... **

Suara bel pintu kudengar dari depan. Lalu aku membukanya.

"Ri-Rin?" kataku, suaraku tersangkut di tenggorokanku.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Pintu dibukakan oleh Len-kun. Aku langsung bertanya.

"Ha-halo, Len-kun, bolehkah masuk?" tanyaku.

"Boleh-boleh saja..." katanya.

Aku masuk dan menengok ke dalam, ada dua orang gadis di dalam ruang tamu. Satunya berambut warna _sunset_ dengan panjangnya mencapai betis, dan ada satu gadis lagi yang berambut pelangi dengan panjangnya yang sama dan memakai kacamata.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyaku.

"Oh... mereka adalah tamu yang datang berkunjung. Duduklah di sofa, Rin, aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu..." jawab Len-kun.

Sementara aku duduk di sofa, aku menatap dua orang gadis itu.

"Siapa nama kalian? Namaku Karine Rin." Tanyaku dengan ramah.

"Eh? A-aku Suzuyuki Ai..." jawab gadis berambut _sunset_.

"Dan aku Midorihouseki Hina! Yoroshiku!" jawab gadis berambut pelangi.

"Kalian sekolah dimana?" tanyaku.

"Kami sekolah di Shiroi Tsubasa Academy." Jawab Hina-san.

"Apa...kalian saudara?" tanyaku untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Bu-bukan... Hina-chan adalah _other self_-ku..." jawab Ai-san.

"_Other self_? Oh, aku mengerti..." jawabku.

Tiba-tiba Hina-san masuk ke dalam tubuh Ai-san, membuatnya dikelilingi asap.

Saat itu Len-kun kembali dan memberikan sebuah gelas teh untukku. Ai-san langsung menghabiskan tehnya dan berjalan pergi.

"A-aku pulang dulu, ya... Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti cemas kalau aku belum pulang..." dia pamit, meninggalkan rumah Len.

"Ba-baiklah..." jawab kami berdua.

Sebelum dia pulang, dia membisikkan kata2 ke telinga Len-kun, yang tidak bisa kudengar.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Tiba-tiba Suzuyuki-san membisikkan kata2 yang membuatku merinding. Kata-kata itu adalah...

"Jika kamu menatap cermin jam 8 malam nanti, kamu akan menemukan... _other self_-mu..."

Suaranya menjadi agak dewasa dan aku sadar bahwa itu suara Midori-san.

"Eh? Maaf, Kagamine-san, Karine-san, aku pulang dulu, ya..." suaranya berubah menjadi suara biasanya lagi.

Lalu Suzuyuki-san meninggalkan rumahku.

Hanya ada aku dan Rin disini.

"Hei..." kata Rin.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa...kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak." Jawabku, simpel.

"Oh ya, aku lupa, ini, ada pisang yang dikirim dari kampung halaman Okaa-san. Aku membawanya ke sini, siapa tahu kamu mau." Kata Rin sambil menaruh sekotak pisang di meja tamu.

"Aku juga harus pulang, dah..." lanjutnya.

"Daahh.." jawabku.

Lalu Rin pulang dan meninggalkan rumahku. [Aster: ya iyalah, masa' pulang gak ninggalin rumahnya Len? #didiamkan Izu]

'_Oh iya, aku harus mandi...' _Aku melirik ke arah jam. Jam 6 sore.

Lalu aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mandi dengan gembiranya(?).

* * *

**Normal POV**

Setelah Len keluar dari kamar mandi, ia segera memakai piyamanya yang (lagi-lagi) bergambar pisang dengan warna latar biru muda. (#heh)

Len segera membuka BB-nya dan ber-chatting ria dengan temannya.

Dia sadar bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan angka 8. Jam 8 malam.

Lalu Len menatap cermin...

...

...

...

"Halo..." sebuah suara, bukan suara Len, terdengar.

Ia kaget, lalu mencari asal suara itu. Ketika ia menatap cermin, ia hanya bisa terkejut.

Seorang pemuda dengan karateristik mirip dengannya, kecuali dengan rambut biru muda, mata coklat, dan memakai kacamata terpantul di cermin.

"Eh? Si-siapa kamu?" Len bertanya, dia masih kaget.

"Oh, bukankah aku diciptakan oleh gadis berambut _sunset_ itu ya? Saat kamu sedang membuat teh? Tolong aku mencari nama yang pas untukku..." pinta pemuda itu.

"Hmmmm... Bagaimana kalau nama keluargamu... Tanada?" usul Len.

"Untuk nama kecilku?" tanggap pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau...Gon?" usul Len.

"Hmmm... Aku tidak suka namanya..." jawab pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita putuskan besok?" kata Len.

"Ide yang bagus!" sorak keduanya.

Lalu Len menggosok giginya dan kemudian tertidur di kasurnya yang hangat. Dia harap dia bisa menentukan nama yang cocok untuk _other self_-nya itu.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Kae: akhirnya kelar juga... -w-**

**Ai: hwa? Kenapa aku harus menyanyi?**

**Hina: suaramu bagus, kok, Ai...**

**Ai: *blushing***

**Aster: bantu kami menemukan nama yang bagus untuk **_**other self**_**-nya Len, ya, readers dan reviewers!**

**Nijie: boleh review, atau PM! Tapi kami sarankan PM saja agar nama yang kalian usulkan itu tidak diketahui orang lain. **

**Shika: review biasa juga boleh. Minimal 3, deh.**

**Kae dan Izu: Merry Christmas 2013 and Happy New Year 2014, minna! Maaf, kami telat ngucapin :)**

**All: Mind to R&R, minna?**


	7. Date With Len? (Part 2)

**Vocaloid Crypton Academy**

**By: Kaede Hoshizora**

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**Yami Nova**

**Hello, my another favorite gaje Author! XD**

**Lari-lari? Udah kurus belom? XD #disepak**

**Itu sih, cuma komennya 2 saudari dan OC-OC mengenai jalan cerita -.- [Izu: sama aja kali -_- ]**

**Tanada Aoi? Bagus juga XD**

**Jikai artinya apa? Btw, arigatou!**

* * *

**Shira Nagisa Rire**

**Pengen gitu sih... tapi udah diwakili 2 saudari sama OC XD**

**Panggil aja Ai dan Hina, dan iya, mereka OC :)**

**Shiratori Lega? Nama depannya... ._.**

**Arigatou, Shira-Nagisa! ^_^**

* * *

**Hikari Kengo **

**Iya, biar Len punya **_**other self **_**XD [Hina: dan Master ini akan membuat Rin mempunyai **_**other self**_**, khukhukhukhu... #disumpel sama Ai]**

**Ajarin dong cara sesuaiinnya XD**

**Lain kali, gitu deh :D**

**No idea? Btw, arigatou :)**

* * *

**Arrow-chan3**

**Nanti saya dibantai sama yang empunya nama XD #dibantai Gon**

**Ada 2 nama yang bagus, tapi dikolaborasikan dengan OC dulu, ya XD**

**Gaje names? XD [All: *ketawa liat nama-namanya*]**

**Ganbaru no ni! (9'-')9**

* * *

**cindychan28 (Guest)**

**Bagus? Arigatou XD**

**Saya belom rencanain, kapan-kapan ya XD**

**Saya udah ganti username jadi Cherissa_Angel TTwTT**

**Arigatou :)**

* * *

**hasegawa Ai**

**Kayaknya di chapter ini bakal ada, deh XD**

**Itu... mungkin di chapter selanjutnya :)**

**Bukan, mungkin sebaliknya, Len yang punya rival kali XDD**

**Arigatou :)**

* * *

**Yami no Ryou**

**Bagus? Arigatou, dan kalau **_**other self**_** udah kayak Kusunoki aja XD**

**Ryou tau Shiori? Tos dong XD #plak**

**Bukan, itu saya buat sendiri :D**

**Oh... Udah diambil nih :D**

**Ya, Rin bakal dikasih **_**other self**_**! Arigatou XD**

* * *

**Aster: well, seems that Master finally choosed 3 names. That's great, and- (dilempar bantal sama Nijie)**

**Nijie: Aster-chan, ini fic bahasa Indonesia, bukan fic bahasa Inggris, desu! -_-**

**Hina: Ai, bantu kami menyeleksi tiga nama ini *memanggil Ai***

**Ai: e-etto? Tanada Aoi, Watane Sora, dan Sanase Aokawa? **

**Shika: ayo kita undi! Tulis nama yang kalian suka! *semuanya menulis***

**Lilianna: hmmm... hasil undi adalah:**

**-Tanada Aoi: 10 (Nijie, Lilianna, Ai, Hina, Kae, Atsushi, Himari, Maria, Nozomi, Daichi)**

**-Watane Sora: 6 (Aster, Shika, Izu, Komaru, Garuki, Shioria)**

**-Sanase Aokawa: 3 (Kyouko, Chirika, Mio)**

**Kae: Tanada Aoi menang! **

**Izu: Disclaimer: Nee-chan tidak punya Vocaloid. Tambahan: Rin bakal punya **_**other self **_**saat cerita ini berjalan, nama OC MWS dalam kanji/katakana ada disini. Warning: sama kayak di chapter 1, cerita agak berantakan. **

**Ai: ma-makasih usul namanya, Nova-san! :)**

**Mio: let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Date With Len!? (Part 2)**

Di hari Minggu yang tenang...

Di sebuah rumah yang kita ketahui sebagai rumah Karine Rin...

"Uuuhhh... Apa yang harus kupakai!?" Rin sedang kebingungan.

Di depannya ada sebuah T-Shirt berwarna pink dengan gambar jeruk di depannya dan tepinya berwarna putih dipadukan dengan celana putih; sebuah dress putih dengan lengan panjang, panjang dress sampai tepat di atas lututnya, sebuah pita bertengger(?) di bagian -ehm, maaf- dada; dan sebuah sweater merah yang sangat _girlish_ yang dapat dipadukan dengan rok pendek.

Ternyata, pemirsa, Karine Rin sedang memilih baju untuk kencan nanti dengan Kagamine Len. Kita saksikan bagaimana perjuangannya memilih baju yang pas untuk kencannya nanti! [Himari: Master-no-baka, ini kenyataan (didalam cerita), bukan berita -.- | Kae: Himari-chan, saya tidak baka :v]

'_Apakah Len-kun akan mengajakku ke taman bermain, ke bioskop, atau bahkan... restoran mewah dengan suasana elegan? Tidak, jangan berpikir seperti itu!' _batin Rin, bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'_Kuambil yang ini, deh..._' batin Rin.

Akhirnya Rin memakai T-Shirt pink itu dan memakai celana putih yang bergambar bunga kembang sepatu merah yang cantik dan di tepi celananya ada garis-garis pink. Dia juga memakai bando berbentuk pita berwarna pink cerah.

Rin lalu mengambil tas berwarna oranye cerah favoritnya, dengan dua pin karakter anime yang dia sukai tersemat di tas tersebut, yaitu...

...Misaka Mikoto dan Suzumiya Haruhi. [Rin: aku membeli dua pin itu karena sifat mereka sama sepertiku! | Len: kalau kalian tahu nama anime mereka berasal, kasih tau ya!]

Rin memakai sepatu yang seperti sepatu balet, tetapi tidak ada pita dan warnanya putih.

Kakaknya, si Karine Tei yang yandere itu, memberikan kunci rumah duplikat pada Karine Rin yang tsundere itu. #ditabok

"Rin-chan, Okaa-san dan Otou-san akan pulang larut malam, aku akan ke rumah temanku, dan Lenka akan bermain ke rumah pacarnya. Bawalah kunci ini kalau kamu mau masuk rumah, ya..." Ternyata Tei sangat mempedulikan keselamatan Rin.

Oh ya, lupa cerita, kalau Karine Tei itu adalah kakak tertua di rumah keluarga Karine. Kakak kedua Rin namanya **Karine Lenka**. Ini kakak yang gak yandere tapi gajenya minta ampun(?). [Aster: lagi-lagi Master kurang kerjaan (/-v-)/ ]

"Arigatou, Tei-neechan..." kata Rin.

"Doumo..." Tei membalasnya.

**-O-O-O-**

Sementara itu, di sebelah rumah Rin yang kita ketahui sebagai rumah Kagamine Len...

Len sudah memilih baju yang sesuai untuk kencannya dengan Rin. Sebuah kaus biru bergambar pisang imut dengan panjang lengan sampai ke sikunya dan sebuah celana pendek yang sampai ke atas lututnya. Gaya rambutnya selalu seperti biasa, dengan _ponytail_ diikat ke belakang.

Dia memakai sepatu sneakers dengan warna biru-putih. [Kae: mending biru-putih, kalau merah-putih saya malah keinget bendera Indonesia atau sneakersnya Edogawa Conan ._. ]

Tinggal satu hal lagi: mencari nama kecil yang tepat untuk _other self_-nya.

"Sudah ketemu, belum, Len? Aku capek menunggu..." kata si pemuda rambut biru itu.

"Bagaimana kalau... Aoi? Tanada Aoi?" usul Len.

"Nama yang bagus! Arigatou, Len! Mulai hari ini, namaku Tanada Aoi! Kau bisa memanggilku Aoi!" kata si pemuda rambut biru yang akhirnya(?) bernama **Tanada Aoi**.

"Kamu bisa keluar dari tubuhku, tidak?" tanya Len.

"Aku bisa, kok, karena Suzuyuki-san yang membuatku, kau ingat?" tanya Aoi balik.

[Izu: kalau lupa, lihat chapter 6!]

"Oh ya... Eh, aku harus bergegas! Nanti lupa!" Len memperingatkan dirinya.

"Ada apa, Len?" tanya Aoi.

"Hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Rin, teman masa kecilku!" jawab Len, semangat.

"Oh... semangat, Len! Jangan telat juga!" Aoi memberi semangat pada Len.

"Iya!" Len melihat jam dindingnya. Pukul 10.00.

Dia bergegas keluar rumah setelah mengunci pintu rumah dan pagarnya. Dia membawa kunci duplikat yang diberikan oleh orangtuanya yang saat ini sedang tugas di luar negeri.

**-O-O-O-**

Akhirnya Len sampai di rumah Rin. Dia melihat Rin yang sedang keluar rumah.

"Ha-halo, Rin! Kau tampak cantik pagi ini." Len memuji.

"Halo, Len-kun. Kau juga terlihat keren." Semburat merah menghias wajah Rin.

"Ayo, kita berangkat!" ajak Len.

"I-iya!" Rin bergegas mengikuti Len.

**-O-O-O-**

Mereka akhirnya sampai di Yamaha Fun Park, taman bermain terbagus dan terluas di Yamaha City.

'_Huft, untung aku memilih T-Shirt ini..._' batin Rin.

'_Dan untung aku memakai baju ini..._' batin Len.

**-O-O-O-**

Setelah membeli tiket masuk Yamaha Fun Park, wahana pertama yang mereka naiki adalah Roller Coaster. Len mengajak Rin naik itu duluan. Mereka duduk paling depan dan berteriak ketika rollercoaster jatuh dan berputar. [Hina: ngerti ya maksudnya :D]

Setelah itu, Len bermain tembak-tembakkan. Dia mendapatkan sebuah cawan teh dan sebuah boneka singa. [Chirika: kok boneka singa? Jadi inget Saber .-. ]

Rin bermain ambil boneka dan mendapatkan sebuah boneka kelinci. Karena dia ingin mengambil boneka kucing hitam tapi tidak berhasil, Len membantunya dan mendapatkan boneka kucing itu.

Tiba-tiba, ada dua orang datang menghampiri mereka. Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata mereka adalah Kaito dan Miku.

"Sedang kencan juga, ya?" tanya Rin.

"Ehehehe...iya. Kalian juga?" tanya Miku, wajahnya agak lucu.

"I-iya juga, sih..." jawab Rin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _double date_?" tanya Len.

"Yosh!" Keempatnya setuju.

"Tunggu, ya, aku habiskan es krimku dulu~" kata Kaito.

Langsung semuanya (kecuali Kaito) _sweatdrop_.

'_Es krim melulu... Sebenernya dia lebih cinta es krim ya daripada Miku?' _batin ketiganya.

**-O-O-O-**

Lalu mereka menaiki wahana Hysteria dan Tornado. Saat menaiki Hysteria. Rin dan Miku berteriak sepuasnya, Len diam saja, dan Kaito ketakutan setengah mati. (XD)

Saat menaiki Tornado, keempatnya berteriak saat wahananya berputar dan membalik tubuh mereka. Bedanya, teriakan mereka bertiga penuh dengan kesenangan sementara teriakan yang satunya lagi (alias si pecinta es krim) penuh dengan ketakutan.

Mereka berempat bermain (hampir) semua wahana di taman bermain itu. Sementara mereka berempat duduk dan makan, sesosok bayangan seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun muncul mengintip mereka.

Gadis itu berambut pelangi panjang sampai ke betisnya dan diikat _twintails_ (ya, dia ganti gaya rambut, karena waktu itu musim panas), memakai kacamata berbingkai merah, mempunyai tahi lalat di pipi kanannya, dua poni paling ujungnya lebih panjang dari yang lain, dan gadis itu memakai seringai yang tak terlihat.

'_Khukhukhu, sebentar lagi 3 orang itu akan mendapatkan other self... Khukhukhu...' _batin si gadis itu. [Ai: ba-baca lagi cha-chapter 6...]

**-O-O-O-**

"Len-kun!" "Kaito!"

Rin dan Miku berteriak bersamaan.

"Kita belum mengunjungi 3 wahana ini! Ayo, ke rumah hantu dulu!"

Len melihat langit dan melihat jam. Jam 4 sore.

"Baiklah!" jawab Len dan Kaito bersamaan.

**-O-O-O-**

Jangan pernah mengajak Karine Rin dan Hatsune Miku masuk rumah hantu (atau tolak mereka jika mereka yang ingin). Lihat saja buktinya di dalam rumah hantu itu.

Kaito hanya takut ketinggian. Lihat, sekarang tangan kanannya dipeluk oleh Miku. Kaito langsung _blushing_ akut.

Sedangkan di depannya, Rin yang terkejut oleh kuntilanak yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah kirinya, memeluk Len dari belakang. Semburat merah terang terlihat di wajah mereka, tapi tak terlihat karena settingnya gelap.

Setelah keluar dari rumah hantu, mereka berempat masuk ke dalam rumah kaca. Sementara dari kejauhan si gadis misterius itu menatap mereka dengan seringai yang tetap terpampang di wajahnya.

**-O-O-O-**

Saat Rin sedang nyasar di rumah kaca dengan cermin dimana-mana, dia bertemu si gadis misterius itu.

"Halo, Karine-san..." kata gadis itu.

"Eh? Bukannya kamu Midori-san?" Rin terkejut menemui gadis yang kemarin sore ada di rumah Len dengan _other self_-nya.

"Diam sebentar ya, ini tidak akan sakit, kok..."

Lalu si gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Midorihouseki Hina (OC saya) itu memasukkan sebuah cairan lewat jarum suntik yang ditusukkannya pelan-pelan ke kulit Rin setelah mengolesi daerah kulit itu dengan alkohol.

Dan, sebelum kesadaran Rin hilang, dia bersumpah dia melihat seringai yang terpampang di wajah Hina.

"Nah, tugasku selesai. Apa kau puas, Ai?" tanya Hina pada dirinya sendiri setelah membius 2 orang lagi dan menciptakan sesuatu di dalam diri mereka. Dia bergegas keluar dari rumah kaca itu. Tanpa disadari Hina, Len (dan Aoi) melihatnya.

**-O-O-O-**

"Aoi, apakah kamu dapat terlihat di tempat yang dapat memantulkan bayangan kita?" tanya Len saat berjalan di sepanjang jalur rumah kaca itu.

"Ya, dan semua _other self_ juga begitu. Bahkan Midori-san yang ciptaan pertama Suzu-san juga seperti itu." Jawab Aoi.

"Oh..." setelah Len menjawab begitu, mereka berdua berbicara satu sama lain mengenai kencan mereka berempat (ditambah Miku dan Kaito). Tiba-tiba mereka melihat sebuah siluet yang tidak terlihat tapi terlihat oleh Aoi.

"I-itu..." suara Aoi tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Ada apa, Aoi?" tanya Len kebingungan.

"Siluet itu... Midori-san..." bayangan Aoi menghilang di cermin.

"Hoi, Aoi?" Len tidak mendapat respon dari _other self_-nya.

'_Apakah dia shock?_' batin Len.

**-O-O-O-**

"Rin... chan... bangun..." Rin mendengar sebuah suara yang samar-samar terdengar.

"Rin-chan..."

"Rin-chan? Bangun!"

Rin terbangun karena suara itu. Dia segera berdiri dan terkejut. Di depannya bukanlah bayangannya yang terpantul.

Tetapi, sosok yang mirip dengannya, hanya berambut pink dan bermata jingga (jadi keinget Arisawa Kyouko). Dia juga tidak memakai bando, tetapi memakai sebuah hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga melati putih di bagian kanan rambutnya. Jelaslah itu bukan Rin. [Mio: hoi, Master, jangan diulang 2 kali! | Kae: gomen, tapi enak nambahin beginian :D ]

"Ka-kamu siapa?" tanya Rin penuh selidik.

"Hah? A-aku belum punya nama... Tetapi aku tahu siapa penciptaku..." jawab gadis itu.

"Siapa penciptamu?"

"Suzuyuki Ai-san, dia memasukkanku ke dalam tubuhmu dengan perantara yaitu Midorihouseki Hina-san lewat cairan bius itu..."

"Suzuyuki-san? Midori-san?"

"I-iya... Bantu aku mencari nama yang bagus... untukku..."

Tiba-tiba di benak Rin terlintas sebuah nama yang bagus. Dia segera mengatakannya pada gadis itu.

"Namamu Kimari Serina, mau?"

"Boleh..."

**-O-O-O-**

Miku menghadapi hal yang sama dengan Rin. Di depannya ada makhluk halus, salah, _other self_-nya. [digebuk _other self_-nya Miku]

Gadis itu berpenampilan sama dengannya, hanya poninya lebih mengarah ke kiri (kayak Kamazuki Suzuno), _twintails_-nya diikat dua pita kuning, berambut hitam, bermata merah, dan sebagian rambutnya membingkai wajahnya.

Dan nama yang bagus untuk gadis itu adalah: Harukawa Mine.

**-O-O-O-**

Kaito lebih lebay saat menghadapi pemuda di depannya. Dia berlari dan menabrak cermin yang tak dilihat olehnya. Dan pemuda itu tetap mengikutinya.

Ciri-cirinya sama seperti si baka ini [disepak], tetapi berambut putih dan bermata kuning cerah. Dan si pemuda ini memakai _headset_ berwarna hitam-kuning di atas kepalanya.

Nama yang diberikan pecinta es krim pada pemuda itu yang dia pikir tak terlalu bagus tapi tak terlalu jelek juga(?) adalah: Kuroine Yoru.

[Izu: makasih usul namanya, Yami no Ryou-san! ^_^ ]

**-O-O-O-**

Mereka semua satu-satu keluar dari rumah kaca itu. Semuanya baik-baik saja, kecuali seseorang yang dahinya berwarna merah akibat menabrak kaca (udah tau, kan?).

Lalu mereka semua pergi menaiki bianglala, dengan Rin masuk bersama Len di sebuah gondola [bingung nyebutnya apa] dan Kaito bersama Miku di belakang mereka.

"Pemandangannya indah, ya..." kata Rin.

"Benar, sangat indah..." sahut Len.

Tiba-tiba, bianglala berhenti saat mereka berempat sudah diatas bianglala. Dan ada pengumuman...

"_Maaf, penumpang, telah terjadi sebuah kesalahan teknis karena kelalaian seorang staf. Kami akan memperbaiki mesin secepatnya. Maaf membuat Anda sekalian menunggu, terima kasih._"

**-O-O-O-**

Kaito terjatuh dulu, dan Miku terjatuh setelah Kaito. Jadi, simpelnya, Kaito terjatuh dengan Miku diatasnya. Wajah mereka memerah karena terlalu dekat.

"Maaf, Kaito..." Miku segera naik ke kursinya dan membantu Kaito naik.

"Urgh... Tidak apa-apa, kok..." Kaito agak kecewa.

"Kenapa, Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"Kita sudah 5 bulan pacaran, tetapi belum pernah pegangan tangan..." Kaito hanya bergumam. Tapi sialnya, Miku mendengarnya.

"Yaudah, diam, ya..." sahut Miku.

Sebelum Kaito menyadarinya, wajahnya sudah dipegang oleh kedua tangan Miku, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, dan bibir Miku menempel di bibirnya.

Miku sedang mencium Kaito.

Ketika sesi _kissu_ itu berakhir karena tipisnya oksigen, wajah mereka memerah ria.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Miku dengan senang, walau wajahnya masih memerah.

Kaito? Dia hanya terdiam, dan sedetik kemudian dia pingsan, dengan gaya sangat lucu, seperti di komik.

**-O-O-O-**

Sementara itu...

Rin yang terjatuh dari kursinya karena bianglala berhenti tiba-tiba, tidak sengaja memeluk Len. Len hanya terkejut. Wajah mereka memerah.

"Gomen...Len...kun..."

"Daijoubu, Rin..."

Mereka berdiam diri dengan posisi itu selama 5 menit. Saat wajah Rin mulai mendekat ke wajah Len...

...dan saat wajah Len mulai mendekat ke wajah Rin...

...gondolanya berjalan lagi.

Rin segera duduk di kursinya, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. Begitu juga Len.

'_Pe-Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa hatiku merasa hangat jika di dekat Rin? Mengapa jantungku selalu berdetak kencang jika dia melakukan kontak fisik denganku? Aku tidak mengerti perasaan ini..._' batin Len.

[Kae: udah gw buat kayak kata-katanya Naruse Ibara aja... *_sweatdrop*_]

**-O-O-O-**

Setelah mereka selesai menaiki bianglala, mereka berempat turun dari gondola. Lalu mengucapkan "sampai jumpa" pada masing-masing pasangan.

Rin dan Len lalu bergandengan tangan saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Wajah mereka agak merah. Bahkan anak kecil di belakang mereka bingung. [...sejak kapan ada anak kecil?]

"Hei, Onee-chan, Onii-chan..."

Mereka berdua menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira umurnya 7 tahun. Dia memakai dress yang sampai ke betisnya, dengan warna putih, pink, dan kuning. Dia memakai sepatu yang lazim dipakai anak kecil. Dia membawa tas selempang yang talinya ditaruh di bahu kirinya. Dia juga memakai dua ikat rambut berbentuk telinga kelinci putih. Warna rambutnya coklat dan warna matanya merah marun.

"...bolehkah aku menumpang di rumah salah satu dari kalian?"

Mereka berdua terkejut dengan lanjutan kalimat itu.

"Bo-boleh saja... Tapi namamu siapa?" tanya Len.

"Panggil aku Shirasagi, Onii-chan! Dan nama kalian berdua siapa?"

"Namaku Karine Rin dan ini Kagamine Len."

"Bolehkah aku menumpang di rumahmu, Len-niichan?"

"Bo-boleh, kok... Rumahku itu hanya dihuni oleh aku dan orangtuaku. Pasti orangtuaku mengizinkan..."

"Arigatou, Onii-chan!"

"Aku pulang dulu, ya, Len-kun!" teriak Rin.

"Dan terima kasih telah menemaniku selama kencan!" lanjutnya.

"Ok, Rin... Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya!" sahut Len.

"Daah, Rin-neechan!" Shirasagi juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo, Len-niichan, kita pulang! Aku lapar!" Anak kecil yang dipanggil Shirasagi itu meminta Len untuk pulang.

"Oke, tunggu, ya, Shirasagi, ayo pulang." Len tersenyum dan mengajak Shirasagi pulang ke rumahnya.

Tetapi, Len dan Rin tidak tahu, kalau anak kecil yang terlihat tak berdosa itu menyimpan sebuah rahasia...

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Kae: kelar juga nih setelah ngerjain 2 hari, fiuh.**

**Izu: berhubung selesainya pas Nee-chan ultah, ucapin selamat ulang tahun, yuk!**

**All: Otanjoubi Omedetou, Hoshizora Kaede! God Bless You :)**

**Kae: arigatou, minna. *tersenyum senang***

**Lilianna: nama "Shirasagi" itu campuran dari "Shira" yang berarti putih dan "Usagi" yang berarti kelinci.**

**Aster: dan nama OC bagian MWS (Milky Way Stars) ada dibawah ini!**

**- **Suzuyuki Ai: 鈴雪 愛

**- **Yamabushi Shika: 山武士 鹿

**- **Mihanabi Aster: 三花火 アステル (Asuteru)

**- **Matsubara Nijie: 松原 虹絵

**- **Lilianna Laviorru: リリアンナ ラヴィオッル (Ririanna Raviorru)

**-** Midorihouseki Hina: 緑宝石 雛

**Kae: ngedit ceritanya sambil denger lagunya Nakagawa Kanon masa '3'**

**All: Mind to R&R, minna-san?**


End file.
